I'll make sure
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Juvia feels like she's nothing to the guild and decides to break away and enjoy her own company. She ends up on the same job as Sting and gains better friends. This time, she'll make sure she's not left behind. She'll make sure she gets the guy. StiVia
1. Chapter 1

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I have a really funny story to tell you. Would you believe if I told you that this was actually the first ever StiVia I've ever written, even though you know that I have out 'you'll want me sooner or later'? Well I started writing this before then, but I didn't like it enough to publish it, so I started working on a new StiVia before I felt happy enough with this one.

The day has finally come.

This chapter is very short, so I'll follow this chapter with the second one immediately so make up for the lack of many words. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh yeah, just a few things. There are things that Sting will say and you might all be like WHAAAAT, but I started writing this back when it was in the middle of the GMG and Sting was SUCH a douche and I didn't think he would be a nice person. So when he's rude to Juvia, just imagine that Sabertooth didn't settle their difference with Fairy Tail and that they're still a bitter guild.

Disclaimers are boring.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter one**

 **Juvia's POV**

I hate how everyone always think that Lucy is the perfect one. The cute one. The hot one. I will admit it, I'm completely jealous and I know that she could win Gray over by just winking at him if she wanted to. BUT she doesn't which is good enough for me.

The naval battle is enough for people to care about Lucy even more and now even the whole of earthland gets to care about her, yay! I was probably one of the most unnamed girls in the mage world and now I had embarrassed myself and Gray too. Whenever I went out, it's all people ever whispered and giggled about whenever they saw me. The poor unfortunate girl who embarrassed herself in front of a guy who doesn't love her. Thanks guys, I kinda knew that without your loud whispers.

But I don't even care about Gray in that way anymore. I've just come to terms with it all and accepted that he won't ever love me and Fairy Tail would always care about the girls like Lucy, Erza, Levy and even Wendy! Maybe Cana sometimes I guess. I wasn't one of them. I was ridiculed all the time, someone who they just used to laugh at to get a good joke out of.

So what do I do as soon as I have come to face these facts? I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Maybe a little conversation with the others that no one ever talks about, but that's about it. I became detached from the guild. I didn't talk a lot anymore, just sat there, smiled and tried my best to look pretty, though I'm not prettier than half of the girls. I put up cold harsh walls because sometimes it good to put up walls, just to see if anyone cares enough to knock them down. No one would ever ask me what I was feeling, no one knew that my smiles were fake and it just showed they never really cared anymore.

I always take solo jobs, never wanting to work in a team. I know that there's no I in team, but this time maybe there should be. No one even cared enough to ask me how I was, how I had been and when I was heavily injured, I knew enough medical treatments to sort myself out at home. That was how much I never showed the others my pain.

So this time around, I took another solo job. One that would last a month and that way I wouldn't have to see them all for a while. Not like they would ever have to see me for a while and maybe this time, they might have an excuse as to not notice me there. I don't even talk to Gajeel much either. Even though he won't admit it, I know that he's in love with Levy.

Let them all have their fun together. I don't hate them, I mean I could never hate them, but if they want to pick their favorites then I guess I'm taking one for the team and dropping back so that I don't have to feel so delusional that I am a favourite of Fairy Tail when I know that I'm not..

So where am I now you say? I'm in a fancy hotel room writing out my will for when that blonde headed demon dragon slayer gets back in.

Line Break

"Go home you stupid Gray fan girl. I'm on this job now so suck it up or go and suck on Gray's dick."

To say I was angry was too kind. I was furious and embarrassed at the same time. This could NOT have been happening to me right now! I could feel my face flush red from both feelings while he just stared down at me with a bored but smirking expression. I had a feeling he could tell I was annoyed. Even the client who requested the job let out a poorly stifled laugh. I flashed him a glare. I'm guessing he saw the naval match then.

"No because Juvia got here first and now Juvia is going to stay. Why doesn't Sting go and suck on Rogue's dick?" His face clouded over with anger as we both glared at each other. He was annoying and arrogant and so many other negative things, but to say that he was hot was an understatement. The fact that he was extremely hot didn't really clear my case either.

The client cleared his throat and flinched when we turned our glare towards him. "What if you were both to do the job together? I know that you're from different guilds, but I have enough money to pay you both each the price that is written on the poster. And after all, the poster says a guard AND a maid. You two are perfect."

My face softened and I looked at Sting out of the corner of my eye. He sagged down and nodded though he still seemed a little reluctant. "Fine, we'll do it. I need to pay for my rent." My mind was swirling. Working with him? Okay I wasn't going to object, but still!

"Who does Sting think he is that he can just choose for Juvia?" He sighed in slight frustration and turned to look at me again with a look of exasperation as though I was being stupid.

"Fine then, I can do the job while you go home. Or MAYBE we can put our differences aside just this ONCE and work together to feed ourselves and put a roof over our fucking heads. How does THAT sound you twisted chick?"

He really did have a point. Fairy Hills was not cheap at ALL. But since when was Sting so understanding that he would even work with someone from the guild get oh so hated? Maybe he changed? I suddenly went back to being timid and nodded as my eyes slid to the floor. That burst of adrenaline had now terminated. The client beamed at us and briefly told us about what was happening.

Something to do with being a bodyguard to to some lady while some contest was going on. Sounded pretty much like good pay if it was going to be a Lady paying us. And what kind of contest was going on that I didn't really know about? Sting must have thought the same thing because he sighed and nodded.

"Okay got it. Now what about the hotel? It says here that we have to stay there for one night before we go off and start tomorrow." The client froze, I froze and then Sting froze and shouted out a, "NO!" I really did think that his no would have secured it but the man shook his head.

"Sorry, there was only one room left and the closest hotel is 26 miles out. I have an important meeting right now, so goodbye and work it out!"

We watched him walk away and Sting grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me towards him as he glared right into my face. I almost whimpered at the harsh contact. I didn't really know or understand what I had done to deserve this sort of treatment from a person who barely knew me.

"Okay look here Fairy. I don't like you, or your guild. If I was to be stuck with any girl from your guild I would have loved for it to be Lucy, but here I am stuck with a fucking creeper who has this weird and unhealthy crush on Gray. I would have much rather been with Wendy than _you_."

That hurt, like a whole lot. This pain that I'm feeling is hurting like a bitch. The pain in my heart that is. My own guild doesn't notice me when I'm there and everyone else from other guilds hate me too. I wrenched my arm away from him and I bit my lip as I walked away from him in the direction of the hotel. "Don't worry, I won't get in your way."

I just spoke in first person which was something that was done when my emotions were final. I was desperate for the rain not to fall and it didn't. "After all, I'm used to the pain of not being liked," I muttered under my breath. Then I remembered that he was a dragon slayer and his hearing was above everyone else's. I turned to see him staring at me as though he was waiting for me to explain, but I sighed tiredly and turned my eyes away from his sharply. Why would he care anyway? "Let's just go."

He nodded slightly before following me.

* * *

So how was that for you? Very short, I know but I'll release the second chapter straight away! I checked the day that I created this chapter and it was all the way back in 2012. That's gross. Three years later and here it is lol. Oh well!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Bring those reviews in and I'll send you love in return!

Lolita-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So as I said, I'll bring the second chapter out straight away because the first one was like really short and I apologize for that. I don't think there will be another chapter that short again.

Disclaimers are boring.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter two**

 **Juvia's POV**

I woke up feeling like shit and I thought that that was because I was laying on the ground, but when I looked around me, I found that I was on the bed. Looking out of the window, I didn't fail to notice that it was still night time. So how was I now on the bed?

 **Flashback (3rd POV)**

"There's only one bed, and I called it." Juvia looked up at the blonde in slight shock. It was such a comfortable looking bed as well! Well there was no way she would have been sharing a bed with him anyway. She sighed and nodded as she took out all her stuff that she needed for a shower, her towel and a fresh set of clothes. Then she threw her bag in the corner of the room before she went to lock herself in the bathroom and have a shower

She stripped off her clothes and clambered into the shower and waited for the warm beads of water drop down her. _"Even outside of the guild I'm an unknown loser. What is wrong with me? Why am I this way? If only Phantom was still together...I miss Sue and I miss how I was feared. What am I saying?! Fairy Tail have shown me love, not power!"_ Her anger and her tears all suddenly gathered into her fist as she punched the wall in anger and it created a hole in the wall.

She watched as her blood mixed in with the water before she slid down and cried her eyes out silently so that Sting wouldn't hear a thing. " _Why is everything going wrong for me?"_ She finally dried out her body before slipping into her nightgown and brushing her teeth before she left the bathroom.

Sting was already on the bed with his eyes closed and she watched as his foot twitched occasionally. He seemed to have a sound pod on. Juvia's eyes slid away from him and she reached into her bag. She didn't bring enough blankets as the hotel room would have been able to provide her with any, but now that she was sharing with Sting, there was no way he would have given her one.

Sting's eyes suddenly snapped open and he was immediately looking at Juvia. Luckily she still had her back towards him, but she could feel his heated gaze on her back as though he was trying his best to make her evaporate on the spot. "You're done, finally." He took of his sound pod and jumped off the bed before sauntering casually into the bathroom. Juvia bit her lip again. It was pretty hard sharing a room with a guy who was known to be hot and she had raging hormones. But she was so not and he had made that clear by basically saying he would have liked to get it up with Lucy or something.

Juvia sighed with tiredness. Sometimes she wondered why she hadn't committed suicide yet. She pulled out a lone blanket and made her own little corner on the carpet floor. She bundled up the clothes that she had worn for the day and made them as a makeshift pillow. She draped the pink blanket over her. It must have been the only thing she owned that wasn't actually blue.

She heard the shower go off and she screwed her eyes shut tight as if to pretend that she was asleep so that she wouldn't have to speak to him or she wouldn't have to hear anymore harsh words that made her feel like a piece of shit. After waiting for almost an eternity, Sting finally came out smelling so fresh and as Juvia peeped, she could see that all he was wearing were a huge pair of shorts and that was it. Nothing on top and it made Juvia blush lightly as she closed her eyes again. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see her blushing in her sleep. He didn't.

"So much as snore tonight and you're a dead creeper girl, got it?" Juvia nodded through her closed eyes and turned over with salty water dripping down her face like a frozen river from her eyes. She didn't even know him and he was a heartless bitch to her. The room was getting colder already and with Sting's attitude, she was feeling even colder. She didn't know why he was acting so harsh with her. What had she done to him?

She blocked everything out of her world, but that didn't mean that she didn't silently cry herself to sleep.

 **End of flashback (Juvia's POV again)**

That didn't really explain as to why I was in the bed though. I didn't even want Sting to so much as catch me in the bed with him. What if I had been sleep walking and got into the bed with him by accident? Not only would I never live it down, but Sting would hate me even more than he already does. I peeled back the warm duvet ready to swing my legs out of the bed and clamber back to my place on the floor before I got a dragon roar to the face in the morning.

Just as I was about to do so, Sting turned over from his position and grabbed me. I froze in major panic not knowing what to do. He seemed to sigh deeply and that gave me the impression that he was still asleep. I gingerly threw the covers back over me and waited for Sting to let go, then I would get out of the bed.

I could feel his hand against my hips and one hand was under my breast which made me feel even more uncomfortable. My nightgown was pretty revealing and I didn't want him to see that. I was so embarrassed already and he wasn't even awake! Sting pulled himself closer towards me and almost as though he was sleep talking, he whispered, "Don't leave, I need you." Before falling silent again and his breathing was that of a person sleeping.

I was shocked and surprised. My heart was beating so fast it was ready to fly out of my chest. He was most definitely sleep talking because there is no way he would need me. But it was still late and he would destroy me if he woke up now and I tried to explain myself.

I had tried shifting his hands away from my body many times, but they always found their way back to me. The arm on my hip tightened and his hand under breast ended up actually on it. " _Damn, he's a heavy sleeper!"_ I had the biggest blush ever and ended up not even trying anymore. I was so tired from the tears that I had cried earlier that night and I just needed to sleep now. It was clear Sting wasn't going to let me go.

~x~

I had fallen asleep and by 7am I was awake again. This time, Sting's body was actually pressed up against mine and his head was buried in the crook of my neck. His body heat was radiating me and I had never felt so warm before. As much as I would have loved it, I didn't get too comfortable. I knew that as soon as he woke up, he would be hammering me with insults.

I used my elbow and gave him a sharp dig into his hard defined abs where he groaned softly and held onto me even tighter. I didn't even think that was possible seeing as his grip was already holding me so secure. The red tinge that was on my cheeks already, intensified from the actions so i dug into him even harder, earning a rather husky yelp of pain. His arms recoiled from me as he glared at me sleepily.

"Is that how you greet a person a good fucking morning?" His voice was deep and low as though he was still really tired. It was husky and so sexy that I could almost feel a pool around a certain area. I quickly pulled myself out of my thoughts and jumped up from the bed while trying to cover myself. My sleepwear was a little revealing and I had only worn it because I wasn't expecting to be in the bed with him!

"Why was Juvia in Sting's bed? Juvia was asleep on the floor." I held my hands shyly over my chest. I wasn't bigger than Lucy and Erza and I wasn't near as pretty as them. Why would he want to look at me? I was looking down, but I looked up and caught his gaze when his eyes were on me. It was almost as though he had never seen a women before. His gaze was transfixed on my figure and I could see that his eyes went from my face all the way to my legs, taking his time on my chest and legs.

"Sting! Why was Juvia in your bed?" The blond then snapped out of his gaze and glared at me.

"I _am_ a nice person you know! I saw you freezing your arse off on the fucking floor so I decided not to be a dick and let you sleep on the bed." I blinked in mild shock. Who knew that Sting was like this? I gave him my softest smile ever.

"Thank you Sting." He waved his arm at me as he closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head. I moved over to my bag and brought out the clothes I was going to wear for the day and also everything that will help me freshen up in the mornings. As I bent down, I could feel Sting's gaze again on me. He must have been staring at my ass and my legs, so I quickly stood up and legged it into the bathroom. Then again, it must have been wishful thinking.

I was trying to catch my breath as I slammed the door shut and slid down it. Why was I getting my hopes up like that? There's no way that he would even try to check me out. Maybe he was trying to find more faults just to insult me with? Whatever it was, I knew that he wouldn't like a girl like me. A shy, socially awkward girl who brings misery wherever she walks. He could never like me, no matter how much I might end up liking him.

* * *

"So you two are the mages that are going to be bodyguards for Lady Hikari?" We both nodded our heads and the soldiers parted ways for both of us to walk through them.

"Her room is there, knock 3 times and wait 5 seconds then you can enter." Sting raised an eyebrow questioningly and they all shrugged. "It's a personal rule of hers."

I rolled my eyes and straight away thought of the words 'spoilt brat'. "Water woman, you can knock. Don't think I wanna deal with her." I nodded my head. At least I wasn't the only one who thought her to be completely stupid. I knocked 3 times, counted 5 slow seconds before walking in quietly. Sting followed closely behind me and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I had styled my hair in a way with a huge plait going down the right side of my head. I moved quickly so that I could no longer feel him giving me shivers.

A purple headed girl, probably our age turned around to face us. Her red eyes bore into ours. I saw her smile at me, and as soon as she saw Sting, she stood up a little straighter and her eyes suddenly filled with a lot of light, like her name states. In all honesty, it looked like she was planning something cunning in her head. She was beautiful, her equally lilac dress spiralling out behind her. Her figure was perfect, everything was perfect around her. She opened up her mouth to speak and I knew her voice was going to be perfect too.

"So you two are going to be my bodyguards?" We both nodded and I didn't even want to look up at Sting. He was most probably drooling at the sight of her right now. My eyes slide down to the floor as she walked up to us. I didn't feel like seeing her beauty up close either. "Good. Well I need you, the blondie to be my bodyguard, and you sky, to be my sort of maid in waiting thingie. Is that good enough?"

I almost wet myself laughing when I heard her call me sky and Sting blondie. Sting stepped forward. "I'm guessing your name is Hikari, my name is Sting and Sky over here" he said pointing at me "is my acquaintance Juvia." Hikari laughed a little.

"Well then Sting and Juvia, I would love to be working with you for this whole month. Let me explain in detail. Oh, and sorry for calling you sky and blondie, I just love nicknames." Just like Gajeel does.

She gestured for us to sit down and we did. She sat opposite us. "You may not be aware of this, but every 10 years there is something called a Luna Princess as well as a Shadow Prince. It has been my dream to become the Princess and coincidentally, the Shadow Prince is my lover. They have already done the Shadow Prince ceremony which always takes place before the Luna Princess one. It would be so nice if I was able to win. But, many girls will do anything to win that title, to kill to steal and destroy. The power of the Luna is strong and mighty and is only granted to the purest of all girls. I know I'm not the purest, but I try my best to be."

I nodded. Somehow, I liked Hikari. Sting was looking bored that I had to dig him in his ribs and he sat up straight and glared at me. Hikari laughed. "Well Sting could you go and talk with the head soldier please? He'll give you your uniform and fill you in and give you a tour of the place. Juvia you stay here." As soon as she turned her back, Sting punched me for digging him in the ribs and walked out of the room as though he were an older brother trying to get back his sister while his mother's back had been turned.

"So what does a maid in waiting do then?" She turned around to face me with a smile.

"You're just even closer to me and in all honesty, I just want a friend. I've never really had one before. I hope this doesn't sound weird, but I kinda like you even though I barely know you! Okay well now I have to get you some clothes to wear!" I watched her stand up and try to scurry around the room for some clothes.

"By the way Sky, what guild are you both from? And are you dating Sting?" I stood up and followed her, knowing that my bodyguard job had obviously started.

"Ah, Sting is from Sabertooth and Juvia is from Fairy Tail and no, Juvia is not dating Sting." She whirled around so fast that she almost hit me in the face with a few dresses in her arms.

"You're both from different guilds? Rival guilds no less? Not a surprise as to why you're not dating, buuuuut i know you like him, he's too hot to miss haha. Anyway, I can see you two getting together, thirty days is a long time you know?"

She put up a blue dress in front of me, scrunched up her face and threw it on a sofa behind her. "Blue is not your colour, though I do like your eyes and your hair!" She put a peach coloured dress up against me and almost puked. "No way." Then she put the lilac and white up against me.

"Oooh! I like this one. I was trying to move away from the standard white and black so I'm using these colours. Lilac is nice." Then she moving me into a little room. "Here get changed!" I stared at the clothes helplessly and soon decided to put the clothes on. "Are you done yet?"

I opened the door blushing slightly. I was dressed like Virgo from Lucy's keys. Such a typical maid outfit. Hikari clapped her hands. "I know this might be really downgrading for women to wear this, but all of the maid-in-waitings have to wear the standard maid outfit. I just wanted to be really different because and made you wear lilac and white instead of black and white."

Well that made enough sense to me. Before I could even say thank you, I heard something crack through the air from our open window. They must already be attacking then. I pushed Hikari onto her sofa. The arrow went spiraling through my head the same time that Sting had come in running with his new uniform too. "Juvia!" I could hear them both screaming but then their eyes widened when the arrow went through my head and I was perfectly fine.

"EHHHHHH?!" I smiled at Hikari.

"It's part of Juvia's magic. Juvia can turn into water whenever she wants to so the arrow didn't harm her." Hikari flopped back down on the sofa as she sighed with relief and Sting's face had clouded over with what looked like rage. He walked up to me, placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" I nodded with a puzzled look.

"Yes Juvia is fine. Don't worry about it, Juvia isn't weak, she can handle it." That seemed to make his anger disappear even though I'm not sure what he was angry about. He picked up the arrow, sniffed it and made his way to the window.

He turned around to us quickly and smirked. "I'll be back soon and Juvia, try not to miss me too much, kay?" I rolled my eyes at him and he winked while jumping out of the window. Hikari seemed surprised that he did.

"What is sniffing the arrow going to do?" She wasn't aware of his magic obviously.

"Sting is a dragon slayer, so he has sharpened hearing and smell, maybe even sight. If you see him eat anything weird, then don't worry about it, it fuels his magic." To be honest, I didn't exactly know of the magic he possessed. Was it supposed to be light? So what, does he light bulbs or what? At least with Gajeel, I know that he just goes around eating

Hikari's eyes widened as she sat up from the sofa. "That is so cool! I mean after all, I heard about Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel, but they were the only ones I knew of!"

Those names caused my face to fall and I set my lips in a straight thin line. I might not hate them, but I sure as hell didn't enjoy speaking of them. "Hmmm," was what I simply hummed. Of course everyone knows of them. Gajeel that joined Fairy Tail after me was more known than I am. She tilted her head almost as though she was studying me before she got up from the sofa and beckoned me to follow her.

"You can tell me Fairy Tail has done to you AFTER we go and eat. I'm starving! And just because you're my lady bodyguard, doesn't mean you need to go all paranoid on me and tell me not to eat this or not to eat that." I laughed a little as I walked behind her.

"You seem to know how this works OR, you watch a too many films about these sort of things. But Hikari-san doesn't need to worry, Juvia will do no such thing." Hikari seemed to sigh as they kept on twisting and turning that it almost made me feel dizzy. I smirked. "Besides, Juvia can always get Sting-san to sniff your food if need be." Hikari threw a dirty look over her shoulder at me.

I gave her back an innocent look. "Juvia was only trying make sure that Hikari didn't feel as though her life was a little too cliched for her life. Juvia was only thinking about Hikari-san." I mock curtseyed which made Hikari whack my arm playfully as she rolled her eyes with me laughing as we walked into the dining room.

I had already felt as though she was apart of something. Too bad this was only a job and she would never be remembered. I almost felt sad at that thought but pushed it out of my mind when I watched as Hikari sat down. There were guards around the room too and I stood behind her chair. The Lady looked up at me weirdly.

"Why are you standing up for?" She said it as though she was a little disgusted.

"W-well I- err Erm hehe what?" Hikari smiled brightly as she patted the chair next to her. "Sit down! Guards you can all sit down too!" They mumbled between themselves almost as though they were shocked that she would ask them for such a thing.

The servants walked through and served all the food on the table. The whole room was full of life and Hikari was having the time of her life. It was almost as though she had never seen this side of life before. I smiled for her before I remembered about Sting. The last I had seen him was 10 minutes ago and that was him jumping out a high window! Although I had put on a brave face in front of Hikari, I was more than scared out of my mind when he jumped. I thought he was mad!

Just as these thoughts were rushing through my head, I heard a soft whisper in my left ear. "I knew you would miss me. Didn't I tell you not to miss me too much?" I closed my eyes as I felt the wave of pleasure run right through me. I turned my head and opened my eyes only to stare back at a pair of electric blue sharp eyes and his face held a cocky grin.

"Don't even try to deny that you were thinking about me babe." I knew a blush was coming up and it was coming up hard. Luckily, there was so much noise and laughter that no one could hear us talking, not even Hikari that sat next to me. I used my magic to hide my blush by letting water rise to the surface of my skin and not the pounding and rushing blood.

"Don't call Juvia babe, and no, Juvia wasn't thinking about Sting." He sat down in the empty chair next to me and smirked.

"I know you love it, but don't even worry I would never go for a loser like you." There was something that I had learnt about Sting in the past day. Although he was blunt and most definitely horrible in every way, he had a caring side and when he did, he was the most caring guy on Earthland. Those moments were rare and I had only seen it once. He was the type for more fun and games.

"And Juvia would never go for a guy who dresses so gay like you." I was referring to his shirt that was usually halfway up his chest. His smirk grew even more as soon as she had said that.

"Ahh, but the girls who are hotter than you on your hottest day seem to like the sight." I knew something like that was going to tumble out of his conceited and bigheaded mouth.

"Ah but so do some of the guys as well. I'm pretty sure that Rogue has eyes for you, pretty sure that you're both gay together." That made Sting frown and he turned his head in anger. He started wolfing down his food as he ignored any laughter that I was trying to stop from spilling out. I too started eating when I noticed that if I didn't hurry up, I would be the last one at the table.

~x~

"And this here shall be your room." I was basically back in Hikari's huge and decorated room, but there was another door right before the changing room and that also led right to another room. It was so beautiful. The walls were just like my apartment in Fairy Hills and there was a bed with so many pillows just like Hikari's ones herself. I let out a squeal as I jumped onto the bed and Hikari watched me, shaking her head at the same time with a smile on her face.

"I did the same thing when I first moved in here hahaha. Well Sleep well! Try hard not to dream about Sting so much." I blushed so deeply that I hid my face in the pillows.

"How did Hikari-san know?" My voice was muffled that I wondered if she could understand a word that I was saying.

"You are quite obvious you know. You both thought I couldn't hear you at dinner didn't you?"

That made me blush even more, for her to have heard us talking. "Those insults are the first sign of love you know, it happened between me and my Shadow Prince..."I waited for her to continue but she didn't. I raised my head only to have her staring out of my window that had a balcony. I gave her a look that read 'explain yourself' when she shook her her head sighed.

"Maybe...Maybe another time, ne? Goodnight Juvia."

"Goodnight Hikari-san!" She stopped as she walked.

"Hikari is good enough for me." She giggled and I knew that she was back to her normal self. I knew what was wrong. She was so desperate to become the Luna Princess just so that she could be with her Shadow Prince. I had a feeling that Shadow Prince's and Luna Princesses basically had arranged marriages. It would have been lucky for her if she became the Luna Princess.

I quietly got changed for bed and just as I had settled down to close my eyes, I heard a tap outside. I turned my head sharply only to catch a dull head of hair at my window. I sighed angrily and stomped my way to the balcony door. "And just WHAT are you doing here at this time of the night? Don't you know that this is a GIRL'S room?" I hissed at him. Then another thought dawned on me. Oh God, he hadn't seen me changing had he?

He sighed almost as though he was depressed about something and that made me stop dead. I looked at his face, the way he was scratching the back of his head sheepishly and looking down almost irritated at the ground. "I can't sleep." It was just that simple. I blinked at him and shrugged not knowing what it had to do with me.

"And?"

He walked away from me. "Forget it, I knew that you be like this so just-" I stopped him from talking when I grabbed his hand to stop him from jumping off again. He turned to look at me in the eyes. It was almost as though he was a different person at night.

"Why can't you sleep? Actually come in and I'll make you a nice hot drink, ne?" I had never realised up until now that I spoke in perfect 1st person around Sting other than the first time we had met. He nodded at me and a faint flicker of a genuine smile appeared before it was gone again.

He sat down on my bed while made some hot green tea. I looked back at him and it was as though he looked lost. I wanted to hug him so badly! "I have trouble sleeping...ever since that night." I didn't think he was going to start telling me so soon. I motioned for him to go on and he sighed.

"Ever since I was a little boy, I always cuddled up to my dragon and I always felt safe and that helped me sleep at night. Whenever he went out to go and get me something to eat and he wasn't back till late, I couldn't sleep, I just wouldn't. Then I up and killed him blah blah blah and that was when I realised I needed him more than ever.

"I had Lector and because he's a cat I can hug him while I sleep as well. But without him on this job-"

"You want to sleep in my bed." He looked at me in the eye and I looked back at him. He lowered his head and nodded almost as though he was ashamed that he needed a companion to sleep. "Well you did whisper in your sleep last night 'Don't leave me, I need you' and now it makes sense as to why."

He blushed a deep crimson red and started spluttering. "Like hell I sleep talked to YOU and said don't leave me! I think you want me more than you let on." Oh I so wanted him but it did happen. I rolled my eyes and as soon as he put his teacup down I pushed him off the bed to where he landed on the floor with a resounding 'thump'. I snuggled up into my bed and I saw his head lift up as he glared at me.

"Well do you want to share the bed with me or not?"

"Yes," he had replied without a hesitation. I smiled knowingly and patted the space beside me. I don't know why I was suddenly feeling braver. I then saw that there was a full moon and I understood almost immediately. The moon makes my magic even stronger, therefore making me feel more confident.

He smiled almost like a little boy and practically jumped into the space besides me. I turned out the light and I lay back down thinking about the blond next to me. "Sting?" He grunted in response. "What did you do to the sniper?" I felt him roll over to look at me.

"I did my job of protecting Lady Hikari and I disposed of him. Well not before telling me who he works for." I faced him as well and my eyebrow shot up, but I doubt he could see that action. It was weird. Back in Phantom, I used to kill like there was no problem with it, but coming to Fairy Tail made me change my outlook on killing. Sabertooth clearly still went by killing and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"And who exactly does he work for?" I could see him grinning. No matter how dark it was he was always grinning.

"Another person called Lady Maria. I hear say she's jealous that the shadow Prince is dating our Lady." Jealousy. What an ugly feeling and I knew that I was practically jealous of Lucy at all times. That's how I knew it was ugly, because I was ugly. "Personally, I would retaliate but I don't really think that will solve anything especially if we try to soil Hikari's name."

So this is how he was. He took jobs seriously and it was almost as though he knew how a spying network went I nodded at him. "We'll tell Hikari tomorrow and she can decide what to do after. Maybe they might have some history?" Sting shrugged and yawned. That was when I could feel him shuffling and then something fell on the floor.

"What was that?" He hummed feeling a little too tired.

"Oh that was just my shirt. Hey Juvia I'm really tired now, can you shut up now and sleep silently?" I scowled at him and I could imagine a tired smirk on his face.

"As long as you don't sleep talk then yes."

I suddenly felt his arms around me and his body pressed up against mine. His body heat radiated off of mine. He had me secured in his hold and I couldn't move out of it. "Sting, let me go." I tried to keep my whisper and my voice even, but I was shaking and I knew he knew. He was making me feel like I was on fire.

"Goodnight...babe." That made all the blood I owned in my body rush right up to my face.

"G-goodn-night St-s-s-Sting. He chuckled softly and tiredly as his head was buried deep into my neck again and his arms around my waist.

It took quite a while before I finally let the dark oblivion overwhelm me, I could just about hear Sting talking in his sleep again as he shifted all of his body weight to close the gap between us.

"Don't leave me..." I was too tired to even bother with it and I just finally lost all consciousness.

* * *

So how was that chapter for you? I hope it was alrigggghttt! Do you like the whole idea so far? Please, if you have any questions, PLEASE have an account so that I can answer you. If you're guest and you ask me anything, I'll ignore you. Just because I can't reply.

I'm also in my first year of university, so updates will be very inconsistent!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send in reviews and I send you love!

Lolita-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I've neglected this story for quite some time now, and I thought that maybe it's time to push out another chapter already! Like, I've kept you people waiting for too long now and I'm sorry about that! Here is the third chapter!

Blah blah, disclaimers and apologies lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter three**

 **Sting's POV**

I was the first one to wake up out of the two of us. I needed to quickly get out of her room before Hikari came in and saw the two of us in the same bed. I untangled my arms from around Juvia as gently as I could before pulling away from her.

Although I would never admit it, Juvia was really cute. When I saw what she was wearing yesterday, all the blood that I owned in my body was about to rush to two places. My nose and my dick.

But I would never admit that, because after all, she is kind of a weirdo and she has that huge infatuation with Gray. Makes me wonder why she's willing to spend a month away from him. Besides, I'm a mage of Sabertooth and she's a mage of Fairy Tail, it just won't work. Our guilds hate each other. Well Sabertooth hate Fairy Tail.

I stared down at her face to look at her features. Her soft blue velvet like hair was scattered around her head framing her to look like an angel while her face looked so peaceful. My hand instinctively reached out to stroke her soft cheek when I paused.

 _"What the hell am I DOING?!"_ My hand snapped back away from her as though she was infectious. I needed to get a hold of myself and get out of here right away. I couldn't be all rude to her then suddenly BANG, I'm being nice to her. I knew that she would know that there's something going on if I was to suddenly be nice to her.

Just as I swung my legs over the side of the bed, Juvia turned over and her light blue eyes blinked open. Her sight must have been blurry as she was constantly blinking. I stared at her before grabbing up my shirt from the floor.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here for the night." I could have been my rude and sarcastic self but I didn't think it was time for that right now. She sat up and stretched slightly before nodding shyly. It was such a huge contrast from last night and it made wondered what had changed.

"That's okay Sting. So you're going to back to your room now huh?"

I nodded my head, wasn't it obvious that I was? Just as I was turning my head I only caught a glimpse of sadness right before it was gone again. I frowned at her and she seemingly froze at the fact that I had just seen her face. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head rapidly before spinning around, not wanting to look at me anymore. I could tell that she was blushing.

"Yes, I'm fine. You should probably go now before Hikari wakes up." I nodded at her back before walking over to her huge windows and jumping off of her balcony and climbing on the wall and getting into my room which was just a few windows away from hers. I almost didn't make it out because she was still wearing the same nightwear from the night before.

I don't know why I had the sudden urge to be with her. She smelt like bubblegum and I loved how smooth and soft her neck felt. Even though I would forever knock her down on her looks and her creepy personality, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was so innocent, trying to never wear revealing clothes and although I was aware of how strong she was, Rogue had told me that she was an S-mage back in Phantom Lord, making her even stronger than I originally thought.

The fact that she would so innocently let me sleep with her in the same bed without so much as a shriek or a glare, it was almost as though she understood me, that she knew me. She was like a shadow in Fairy Tail and I never quite understood why. I mean sure she has that fucking annoying and HUGE obsession over Gray, but they can't shun her just because they think she's a little weird. I saw the way they laughed at her at the naval battle, I mean so did I. But the way her team was so disappointed when Minerva teleported her out when they thought she was the one who swam out herself. It wasn't fair.

She was pretty much normal. I managed to have normal conversations with her and I found that she was really interesting. She knew a lot of stuff, she knew how harsh the world was, she fits in with everyone. I'm pretty sure that Hikari would be a bitch to any other person, but Juvia has that likeable and understanding presence about her.

"Sting? We're going to need you to go with Lady Hikari and her maid in waiting for the buffet today." I shoved in my tight fitting top over my head before getting into my black jeans and stuck my boots on. I looked up at the other guard as I tied my shoelaces.

"What's this buffet about?"

I saw the guard straighten up. "Just all the Luna Princess candidates at one gathering having a meeting with the current Luna Queen." I raised my eyebrow you at this.

"Luna Queen?" I opened the door and he nodded at me before we started off for the dining room. It looks like I'm finally going to get some background on this job that I'm about to do for the next month.

"At first the girls are start off as the Princess before they turn 25. A week after their 25th birthday, they then become the Luna Queen. It's a once in a lifetime shot to become the Queen. Most get killed so early on. They hold a lot of power and it's mostly unknown to the mage world. It's an extremely old tradition."

Well it was going to be my job to stop that. There was a whole bunch of food spread out in the table ranging from toast to croissants and everything else. I looked at it all hungrily before grabbing up a plate and realizing that someone else has grabbed it too. "Oh Juvia is sorry...Sting?"

She instantly released it as she fought down a blush and I smirked at her. "Miss me babe?" She scoffed at me before pulling out another plate and grabbed a yoghurt and some toast on placed it on there. I couldn't fight the grin off my face when I saw her reaction. This girl was honestly a riot.

"You were so much more easier to deal with last night," she muttered under her breath.

I turned to see that Hikari was sitting at the table talking to a chef and that no one else was at the food table. I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her into me, quite enjoying that quiet and surprised yelp that she let out. "I know that I could get you to do more than enjoy me at night, Juvia."

I let my breath tickle her ear as she pulled away from me and I removed my arm from her. Right now, I could swear that she was boiling in her water form and her face had gone so red. She moved away from keep quickly before letting her magic hide her flustered face and she sat down next to Hikari. I chuckled to myself and found some guards to go and talk to as well.

"So are you and Juvia like an item? Is that even allowed? Having mages from different guilds-RIVALS no less going out with each other?" I shrugged at the man who asked it.

"Well seeing as someone from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus are dating, I would say that it's allowed. As for the item shit, nah. She's too in love with cold shoulder boy that she wouldn't ever look at me like that."

One of the guards smirked at me and I found out his name was Daisuke. "So let's get this straight first. You like her don't you?" That was when I realised that I hadn't actually denied that I like Juvia that way. I did somehow come to terms this morning that maybe, just maybe Juvia would come to accept who I am. I smirked at them all before shaking my head a little. Nah, I don't like her in that way at all.

I looked at Juvia out of the corner of my eyes, and there she was. Sitting in a lilac and white maid outfit was Juvia talking to Hikari who was equally talking animatedly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to eavesdrop on their conversation...

"Someone else?! I bet it's Gajeel! He's the only rude and blunt person in the mage world that I've heard of that is a friend of yours. Unless there's another guy?" I gritted my teeth thinking about Juvia being in another guy's arms and that thought wasn't going down well at all. I quickly deduced that it was because while I was on this job with her, I was the only guy who would get to have my arms around her, not even Gray. That then got me thinking, she liked another guy! So much for the obsession on Gray then.

I saw her catch my eye and she quickly looked away from me before I could hear her telling Hikari to keep it down that I was eavesdropping. She was so used to Dragon slayers seeing as there were four in her guild. She knew when we could listen and when we couldn't. She was smart, but I was going to find out who this guy was just to make this job more interesting for me.

* * *

The three of us made it out of the carriage and we were walking around the castle with a bunch of other Ladies and their bodyguards and maids. I just walked behind the two girls with my hands in my pockets before someone called out to Hikari.

"Oh what do you know, it's Hikari. Still believing in love and that you above all people would be powerful enough to be the Luna Princess?" We turned around and saw a petite woman with short black hair and piercing eyes. Hikari's mood suddenly changed to a bitter one. She gave me eye contact that meant I might have to butt into this one. I gave a tiny nod to show her that I understood what she wanted of me.

"Oh, Maria, how are you?" I froze, she was Maria huh? I would definitely need to be careful and Juvia stood a little bit forward too. The bodyguard she had wasn't the same one that had attacked Hikari yesterday though. The woman gave Hikari an ugly smirk that I wish I could just wipe off because it was an eyesore. I bet she thought she was so pretty.

"Oh me? I'm fine. I heard you got two mages to be your personal bodyguard and maid. I decided to do the same thing. Meet Boze and Sue." I heard Juvia gasp and when I looked over to her, I saw recognition in her eyes. Hikari and I both looked at her weirdly before she apologized to us.

"Juvia, you haven't aged a bit." I looked back to see a dark skinned woman with a black bandana on her head as she wore a maid outfit like Juvia's, only in black and white. I'm guessing she was Sue then. Juvia seemed to lighten up as though they knew each other, which by the looks of things, they did.

"Sue-san, Boze-san, how have you both been?"Just as they were about to reply, Maria glared at the two of them before walking away from us. Juvia flashed them a hurt look and Sue looked over her shoulders giving her a helpless look. She sighed before turning back to us. "I'm sorry, they're just old friends of mine when I was back in Phantom." She turned her head to look back at them and it was though she was more friends with them than anyone else at Fairy Tail.

Hikari just threw her arm around Juvia before we started walking again. "Aww, don't worry, you guys can talk after because no bodyguard or maid is allowed inside when we have to meet the Luna Queen. Maria is just being an idiot, thinking she can steal my Shadow Prince away from me just because she was jealous of our love. Ugh she sickens me."

We finally made it to the door where we would have to hang back as we watched Hikari walk in. She winked at us both before walking in. A guard of the Luna Queen came to us all. "If you would all like to kindly go and wait over there, that would be wonderful." I didn't like the way he spoke, like he had nasal problems so I mimicked him and Juvia giggled.

We waited in the designated area and Juvia went off the Sue and Boze. "Sue-san Boze-san!" They both smiled at her.

"Hey Juvia, we heard you joined Fairy Tail along with Gajeel after we attacked them. How have ya been?"

Juvia shrugged as her smile slipped a little. "Well first we were frozen for 7 years, resulting in me looking like this, then my guild have been neglecting me, which made me take this job! What about you guys?" They all started talking on how they were both now married and what not. Suddenly, Juvia tugged on my arm.

"This is Sting, he's from Sabertooth and we're working together." I grinned at them both and Sue smirked at Juvia.

"Well isn't he cute." It was my turn to smirk and Juvia blushed so deeply before she looked away. Sue laughed before saying goodbye and she pulled Boze as they both walked away.

"What can I say, no woman can deny a good looking guy when they see one." Juvia just crossed her arms as she looked away from me.

"I can, because you're not." I faked a pout at her while holding my heart so dramatically.

"You wound me Juvia." She rolled her eyes at me but it was like she had something to say but just didn't want to say it. I decided to ask her something else. "What do you mean by 'my guild have been neglecting me'? What's Fairy Tail doing? I thought they were a loving guild?" I really did think they were and her sigh confirmed my thoughts too.

"I thought so too you know? It's kind of like ever since I embarrassed myself at the naval battle, they didn't want anything to do with me. You know what makes it worse? They reluctantly asked me to fill in for Natsu. Didn't you see how I was messing up my fight with Chelia? Eventually, I just lost all hope in things, no one was talking to me anymore so I thought why should I talk to them?"

She was just looking ahead now, not looking at me. "I go on solo jobs and it's not even like they notice when I'm gone or when I come back. The only reason Mira knows is because we have to tell her when and where we're going. Whenever I'm injured, I sort myself out. It's weird because despite all this, I love them to pieces and I would never let anything bad happen to them at all."

She looked at me as though she was waiting for me to interject but I didn't and she sighed before looking away again. "I don't even know why I'm going to say this to you above all people, because let's face it, you don't care about me. I've always felt jealous of Lucy. Ever since I was in Phantom I felt jealous of her and I still do! She gets all the love, all the attention and all the guys."

We both sat there in silence and it was as though I was the only person she had ever told that. Well I obviously was seeing as her own guild didn't care for her. I don't know why I was going to say this next bit, but I did. "What if you came to join our guild?" Her eyes widened and her mouth was in a perfect 'o' shape as she stared at me. She finally shut her mouth as she was trying to look for any hidden agenda.

"What's... _why_? You don't care, I have no idea why I even told you in the first place." It was things like this that made most girls so annoying. Yeah so maybe I'm a little rude to her and stuff, but when she tells me something that she didn't have to tell me and I decide on being nice to her about it, does she have to be an utter bitch? I scowled at her.

"Fine then creeper, stay in a guild that doesn't fucking love you. Because it's _so_ hard to see why they don't." I knew I was being way too harsh on her, but if that's how she wants to play it, then we can play it that fucking way then. I watched her as she stood up.

"I'm going to get a drink."

I sighed at her back. "Juvia wait." She didn't wait, not like I was expecting her too anyway. She just kept on walking and I could see her hands balled into fists at the side of her body. I sighed and just sat back wondering why my life just had to be so fucking hard all the time. Now I understood why most guys liked one night stands, no strings attached. Some girls were just a fucking piece of work and I can't be bothered for that kind of hassle.

* * *

After waiting about 5 hours for Hikari to come out, we finally got to walk around the town. Juvia still wasn't talking to me and Hikari caught on that there was something wrong. Luckily, Juvia saw someone from her guild and they immediately launched into a conversation. Hikari looked at me. "What did you do to Juvia?"

I snorted. " _Yep, they always think it's the guy."_ I shrugged my shoulders as I looked over to Juvia still talking to someone with purple hair. "I asked her a simple question and she got all like 'oh why am I even telling you this, you don't care' and so I was rude to her and now she won't speak to me, end of." Hikari threw me a dirty look which I ignored. When I looked back over to Juvia, I could see that even though she was speaking to someone from her guild, there was no life in her eyes. It was as though what she had said was true.

"Whatever you said to her must have been serious though. You should apologize to her." I laughed out as I threw my head back. Hikari just waited politely for me to be done.

"Pffft no way! If she thinks she can get an apology out me, she is highly mistaken. I asked her something that would _benefit_ her and if she thinks that I was going to be rude to her about it, I might have as well made her wish come true by _being_ rude to her, which I did."

I just rubbed my temples before continuing. "You want to know why some guys like one night stands? Because you girls give us a fucking headache with your attitude. When a guy says something that sounds caring, don't reply with a bitch answer, you answer the damn question, and in her case, she didn't do that. Maybe if Juvia learns from that, maybe we can talk."

Hikari just started at me a little stunned that I had even bothered saying that. Well at least she seemed like she could understand where I was coming from and she nodded. I then remembered that I had to make up with her by the end of the day because I still had to sleep in the same bed as her and I cursed under my breath. "I'll talk to her for you then. Here she comes."

I looked at Juvia as she made her way back to us again and the other girl walked the other way to us. She was looking at the ground as though it were more interesting than the both of us. Hikari then pointed at a little jewellery store that was a little bit up ahead. "Oh, we need to go there!" She then pulled us both and started running at top speed before we stopped outside the shop. "You guys can wait here!" I glared at her knowing full well what she was trying to do before she winked at me and skipped into the shop.

We both stood there in full silence as I was just watching the people that were going by, trying to see what girl is hot, who's cute and who's ugly. I don't know why, but now one was ever seen as beautiful in my eyes and it was only Juvia that my eyes kept on coming back too. Eventually she spoke up.

"I'm an idiot."

When she said that, I didn't miss a beat. "I know."

"I was pretty rude to you back there."

"You were, but so was I."

"But I deserved it."

"I'm guessing you have the answer to my question now then.

She fell silent for a bit and we just stood there in a comfortable silence again. "I love them and stuff, I mean they're really nice. I'm kinda scared of your guild and I think it would be awkward if I went there." We both looked at each other at the same time and we just stared. I never noticed how bright her eyes were. She quickly looked away from me after a long time.

"I get you anyway. I mean it would be pretty hard for me to leave Sabertooth too. Don't worry about it." As soon as we had finished talking, Hikari's carriage pulled up just as she came out of the shop. I paled at the sight of the mode of transport we'll be using yet again. I shook my head at them both. "I'll be fine walking you guys."

Hikari laughed as she remembered what had happened to me and Juvia smirked at me. "You don't feel so tough now do you?" I gave her a sarcastic smile as they both got into the carriage, Juvia poked her head out to me. "Are you going to be okay?" I smirked at her and I came closer to her. Her face was so red. I loved how I was able to make her feel so self conscious and embarrassed.

"Are you worrying about me?"

"N-NO, not at all."

"I beg to differ."

"So you're begging now?"

"Then why are you blushing?"

She shut her mouth after that and I saw her blush deepen and she moved away from me. She quickly sat back into the carriage and I still had a smirk on my face even when I saw them leaving. Juvia was getting more interesting and sassy. I would be lying if I said I didn't like that.

* * *

So about them apples huh? How was that, like it?

I've had a few problems with this story that I'm trying to iron out the wrinkles. I wrote this story ages ago, but I've scrapped a good majority of it because the flow was just too fast for me to deal with or like. That's why this has taken so long for me to release this 3rd chapter. Trying to make sure everything is okay and consistent!

Don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Drop a review because that would be like super cool!

Lolita-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So I was supposed to bring this out last night, but my laptop is a mess and hopefully, by the end of the month, I SHOULD be getting a new one!

But yes, I have finally updated this story and I know many of you want me to update the OTHER Stivia, that one is taking a bit of time. As you know, I like the chapters to that story to be long and I need to perfect it and make sure that the storyline is still making sense. It's a tough job when you decide you're going to wing your stories and not plan them out! This is what I get!

Yada yada blah blah disclaimers lol.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter four**

 **Juvia's POV**

As soon as we got back, it was pretty late. I was tired as hell and I had never talked to someone so much in my life! Hikari always knew how to bounce from one subject to another. It was interesting though. "So what did you and your guildmate talk about then? You were talking for quite a bit." I just shrugged and remembered my conversation with Laki.

"Nothing really, we just talked about the guild, what's been going on and she pointed out that she hardly ever sees me anymore. I didn't tell her why obviously, but then I just told her that I was going to be with you for the rest of the month meaning that she won't see me again till it's over. You know, that sort of stuff. She also told me about how there might be another S-class trials and I told her I don't feel like participating and I told her why."

Hikari just nodded and we got out of the carriage. "So then, what about you and Sting? It looks like you were both talking again." I couldn't stop the blush that rose up on my face and I tried to look away from her but she still saw it and she danced around me. "I've got it, I've got it!" I panicked before looking around me.

"What have you got?" She stopped and looked at me dead in the face with a sly smirk that read that she knew something that I didn't. I was getting pretty scared by now.

"It's Sting, isn't it?" I thought back to our conversation from this morning and I looked away from her eyes not wanting to give anything away. She squealed before jumping up and down. "OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE ST-!" My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I held my hand over her mouth while looking around to make sure that he wasn't here.

"What are you doing?! He might hear you!"

She rolled her eyes at me and I removed my hand from her mouth allowing her to talk again. "Oh please, he's walking back to this place, what makes you think he's already here?" I gave her a dirty look as we walked up the staircase.

"Because he's a dragon slayer, they can travel on foot really fast."

"I think you're exaggerating." We came into the building after I had managed to get her to calm down and as we were passing Sting's room, the door opened and it made Hikari jump as she practically clinged to me. I somehow knew it was going to happen because when you come "HOW DID YOU GET BACK SO FAST?!" I laughed silently and she finally let go of me. That's when I realised that he must have just come out of the shower because his hair was still dripping wet, he no top on, he had his towel around his waist and oh, did I mention HE HAD NO TOP ON?!

" _He is purposely trying his best to make me blush around him, isn't he? He's so evil."_ I tried to look at anywhere but him and all I could hear was distant bits of information with Sting saying he's really fast at getting around. Soon enough, I heard Hikari yawning and I took the opportunity to grab her arm. I still didn't look at Sting.

"Yeah well Hikari's tired now, nighty night Sting!" I tried to pull Hikari away, but Sting grabbed onto me and it accidentally made me look up at him. His cobalt eyes gazed into my equally blue sapphire eyes and I felt like I had been paralysed on the spot.

"I hope you don't mind Hikari, but I need to talk to Juvia about something really important. Our job is based on it." I knew it was a outright lie, but Hikari seemed to take it seriously. Well at least I thought it was a lie anyway, couldn't really tell.

"Oh sure thing. I'm really tired though so I won't wait up Juvia!" I rolled my eyes at her and she walked away as Sting pulled me into his room.

He walked in and went to sit down while I stayed standing up because I knew I wasn't going to be here long. I knew I should have been used to seeing different guys chests all the time. I mean, Gray always strips of his clothes therefore he goes topless, there was that Ogre guy or whatever his name was in Sting's team, there's Natsu and I've seen Gajeel topless on many different accounts. Why did it matter that I saw Sting's chest all of a sudden?

"So what did you want to say?" I wasn't going to look at him. I wasn't going to let him have that sort of affect on me and he wasn't going to see that he had that sort of affect on me. I was going to happily look away and he was just going to talk about our job and what not. He seemed very serious about it.

"I've heard rumours about Maria. I heard that she's from a dark guild. Most of her guards are from the same dark guild other than your two friends who have no clue about it. They're planning on draining all the women from their magic. Juvia, they've also caught wind on how you have a lot of magic power, they'll most definitely try to drain you too." I gasped and I suddenly turned to face him but still managed to blush in such a serious situation.

"But how did you find out? And what should we do, I still have to protect Hikari, we can't waste time and energy to also make sure that I'm okay too!" I looked down at the ground trying to remove my eyes from his form and it didn't really help that he only had on a towel too.

"Eh, I found a shortcut and some men were talking about Lady Maria and how their plan can't be foiled and shit like that. As for protecting Hikari, you can still do that. They plan on draining the magic on the next full moon which is in another 28 days soon because the last one was yesterday. I'll go as a solo to their guild and destroy whatever they have there then quickly get outta there." He had this all figured out and it made wonder how I would have coped if I didn't have him doing the job with me.

"28 days, the next full moon...My water magic is always strong on a full moon and Luna means moon meaning...The more they drain their magic sources, the more power Maria gets meaning that she wants to prove that she is truly the Luna Princess." Sting looked at me in surprise.

"How did you make that up?" I shrugged.

"It seems logical. Anyway, I better get going and I'll see you later...You know, when you have more clothes on." I quickly turned my back on his and I knew, I just _knew_ that he was wearing a smirk on his face so I quickly made my way out of his room and back down to Hikari's. She was laying on her bed reading a magazine.

"Someone's looking red! Maybe it was just an excuse to tell you he loves you." I turned and gasped at her with a crimson face.

"NO! We were actually talking about our job!" She rolled her eyes at me with a smile that said 'you can't fool me'.

"No seriously Hikari, Sting has come up with some information that just might make Maria win, if he hadn't walked." That made her stop and I could feel her anger levels rising up dangerously.

"Go on," she said slowly. Now was not the time to be joking around when this woman wanted to drain others of all their magic capacity.

"We still need more evidence and proof, but it has something to do with draining every candidates magic source and transferring it to her. She'll be doing it in another 28 days because that's when the next full moon is. She's also need me to finish it off, but we need more evidence." I could see her jaw clench, her fists grabbed at her sheets and her red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She'll never win, I'll make sure of it. I'm glad that it was you and Sting who got this job, you can save the country without even knowing it." I was stunned and when she didn't say anymore, I knew I had to take it upon myself to find out what this Luna Princess and Shadow Prince thing actually was.

We said our goodnights and I walked into my room and locked the door, still thinking about what Hikari had just told me. Why was this all so important? Why would this save the country? What exactly is going on here?! I made some tea and just as it was finished, Sting came jumping in over the balcony and grabbing up his own tea.

"Wow, you even made tea for me, aren't you the sweetest?" He was mocking me and I flicked my wrist at him and the water within the tea smacked in the face. He glared at me as he wiped up his mouth. "Funny." I smiled at him, showing him that it was funny to me before going off into the bathroom.

"I'm going to have my shower and brush my teeth, feel free to fall asleep." He gave me a look and I remembered that he couldn't fall asleep when he had no one to cuddle up with in his bed. I closed the door behind me and stripped of my clothes before walking into the shower. I washed my hair, my body and then rinsed before getting out. As soon as I grabbed my towel and brushed my teeth, that's when I realised that I didn't bring in my change of clothes. My face was dusted with light pink. "Oh hell..."

Now I had to go out to the room where Sting was and I was only going to be in my towel. I sighed before opening the door and I walked out. As soon as Sting heard the door creak, he looked up at me from the bed and his jaw slacked as he was stunned. I wasn't blushing heavily, but I was blushing all the same and I knew that I had a tint of light pink that dusted my cheeks. I had already flicked all the water in my hair making it dry already.

I felt Sting's eyes on me as I walked across the bedroom and over to my wardrobe where I had hung all my clothes out. I grabbed up the most decent looking nightgown. I turned back to face him and his eyes were still wide, staring at me and I felt steam coming from every part of my body.

"S-stop looking at me!"

He then went red as he turned his head away from me finally and I rushed back into the bathroom. I mean, it's not like he saw much and he's probably already seen more of me when I was in the naval battle and I wore a bikini, but it was the fact that my towel could fall off so easily and there would be nothing saving me.

I more or less ran to the bathroom once more. I slipped into the nightgown and it turns out I grabbed the one that had a small dress that only went as far as my thighs with a see through dress on top. I groaned at myself. Why was this happening to me? I wasn't Lucy! Oh yeah...Lucy gave it to me as a birthday present and Cana had said something like 'now you can seduce Gray-sama.' It was a surprise that I even bothered to keep the dress. I should have gotten Natsu to burn it or something.

I walked out of the bathroom yet again and I didn't even bother looking at Sting as I held my arms over my chest and just clambered into the bed. I turned out the lights but I couldn't sleep, not after what had just happened. Sometimes, I felt like I was dealing with a more flirtatious Gajeel and that thought in itself was sickening. He hadn't yet cuddled up to me, but I know he wasn't yet asleep. He had his back to me on one side of the bed and I couldn't help but actually feel unwanted.

I didn't know why I was feeling this way. Was it because I was easily angry? Maybe because of what happened earlier on today, he might be a little mad at me or something. I sighed and just lay there, facing my side of the wall, even though I couldn't see it.

I suddenly felt the weight of the bed shift over after a while and I knew that he must have been very close to sleep. Maybe he tried to act like he didn't need anyone to help him get to sleep, but his fear then took over him last minute and he ended up cuddling close or something.

His arms enveloped around me and I felt the extra warmth that bed wouldn't have been giving me and I probably would have never noticed was missing if he hadn't been hugging me. He pulled me a little closer to him and a sigh left his lips, as though he was finally able to get to sleep. I called out to him.

"Goodnight Sting."

I heard him grunt and when I was finally about to drift off to sleep, his arms were tangled around me and his face was in the crook of my neck. I smiled tiredly just as I fell asleep.

* * *

I swear, the morning always comes so quickly sometimes and all I ever want to do is lay here in the bed with Sting. I was awake before I opened my eyes and I felt Sting's hand run through my hair. It was such a nice feeling and I swear, I would never even mind waking up like this all the time. Obviously, some time during the night our positions had changed. Sting was on his back and my head was on his chest with my arm draped over him. Just as I was about to move out of his hold and show him I was awake, I heard him sigh.

I didn't know why I was getting used to this when this was the third time we had woken up like this. It was slowly going to become routine for the next month and I was scared as to what would happen when the mission actually ended. There was no way we would keep in contact, that was just absurd. Besides, Sabertooth hate Fairy Tail, that much is obvious.

"Sting?" His hand froze and I knew that he was scared that I had just caught him doing that. "No, no, keep on doing that, it feels nice." Hesitantly, he continued to stroke my hair and I sighed making sure that I was enjoying every bit of it. This is how it's going to be for the rest of the job, Sting and I sharing the same bed so I might as well get used to it.

Sting suddenly shifted his body away from me and my head fell against the pillow. I saw him move away from me and then he got off of the bed. "I gotta go now, Hikari will be waking up soon and I have to go with the other guards." He didn't even spare me a second glance as he made his way over to the window. I watched his naked back as he crouched on the window sill. I looked back down at the space he had just occupied with a sad look. He was so dismissive of me, as if he was rushing to get away from me.

"Oh, and good morning Juvia."

With that, he was gone. I smiled a little bit before it turned into a grin. I know that my imagination was always wild, but this one seemed moderate. I felt as though I was finally the Princess and not Lucy and I had a secret lover whom I couldn't be with because we're both so different. I got up from the bed and quickly made it with a broad smile on my face. I'll try my best to make sure that Sting isn't another Lucy fan.

I then heard Hikari knock at my door and I unlocked it and she came in looking bleary eyed. "Good morning Juvia. I've just heard that my parents are asking for me to come back for the day for a visit. But they don't like it when I have any guards with me only because it ruins family time. What should I do?" Then she noticed what I was wearing and she smirked.

"My my, isn't someone already trying to woo Sting into their bed." She laughed and I felt like smacking her to shut her up but I didn't. I waited till her laughter died down.

"ANYWAY, I'll just talk with Sting, he'll know what to do with all this new information coming in and stuff." She nodded her head before giving me one last knowing smile and walking away. I closed my door behind her and looked in the mirror to see what I was wearing. I didn't really look bad in it really.

I smiled before getting ready for my day.

~x~

One of the other maids had delivered Hikari's food to her so she didn't come down to eat with us. Sting looked like he was in a hurry by the way he was grabbing up his food and sitting down in any random spot, so I didn't even want to bother him. Instead, I sat by myself and just watched everyone whirl around. The guards had to be on high alert today with Hikari leaving and everything for the day to her parents.

I sat down while slowly eating my breakfast knowing fully well that today would probably be my only free day. It was only the third day and I had already gotten used to the company that I had here, the company that my guild, _Fairy Tail_ couldn't give to me. Finally, Sting walked up to me while scratching the back of his head. "Hey," is all he said. I smiled.

"Hey yourself." We were just there in silence not knowing what to say until I brought up an important topic. "Oh yeah, Hikari is going to visit her parents today but they don't like having any guards around or anything because it ruins the family moment. Any ideas on what to do?" Sting thought about it for a minute before he nodded.

"Go after them in your own carriage seeing as she has more than enough here. Be close to the house but far enough to make sure that they don't see you. I doubt anyone would have caught wind on this, but you know just in case." He looked fidgety and jumpy and I looked at him.

"Then what are you going to be doing?" He sighed as though he knew that I was going to ask him that question. "Oh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I'm just going to be snooping around and shit. By the way, if you see your friends, Sue and Boze or whatever, make sure you're careful." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But you said that they have no idea of what's going on!" He nodded his head and gave me a look as though I was stupid. Okay, clearly I missed something here then.

"Has your love for Gray made you lose a few brain cells or something? Maria sounds cunning and she could use those two against you without them even having knowledge of anything going on around them. Remember what I said, you're a target as well and because of your magic source, she may try anything to get you and that's even by telling Sue to invite you over for a chat or you girls going on a shopping spree."

Now that he said it, it did make sense. I blushed only a little bit when I realised how dense I was sometimes. He ruffled my hair which made me look at him. He still had that smirk on his face. "Don't worry, being smart only happens to the best of us." He laughed and I punched his shoulder in which he started holding. "Erm OW?!" I smiled at him and just as I was about to go off and organise a carriage for myself, he stopped me.

"But seriously, if Sue does ask you to go anywhere with them, you're only to go with me and when you're following Hikari, make sure you're careful, okay?" I felt so touched that he was so worried about me even though we were from different guilds. I turned around and tried to taunt him like he always does with me.

"Aww, doesn't someone care?"

"Yeah because we're comrades right now."

"Oh really? We're not even in the same guild and you think of us as _comrades_?"

"We're on the same job now, isn't that good enough?" I regarded him and he did the same with me. He always knew how to get in the last word! I was never going to win against him and this little game. Somehow, it was as though he had a hidden meaning behind his words and I just couldn't make out what he meant by that.

"You always know what to say."

"And surprisingly so do you. I never go at it for that long with anyone else. Now get lost, you stupid Fairy." I gave him a light smile before waving at him and leaving the room. I had to go and prepare a carriage for myself behind Hikari.

~x~

I never did understand why Hikari didn't live with her parents, after all she was only 19. Okay, so maybe she wanted some independence? But why did they have to live so freaking far away?! If Sting had come along with me, he would no longer have guts to spill out that his internal organs would be pouring out by now. I had managed to fall asleep and when I actually woke up again, the carriage driver said that I still had about three hours to go. I slept even longer again and he had to wake me up this time.

He left the carriage somewhere nearby and we made arrangements for when he would come back to get me again. I left my spare maid outfit in the carriage in case I would have to fight or something. I had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen and I watched as Hikari's parents came out to greet her. They went inside and I made my way up to the house, trying to find the perfect place to hide and keep an eye out.

Just as I found a fountain in the middle of the huge compound, there was movement behind me a little way off into the woods. " _It's always the woods with these rich people. Can't they live near decent civilisation?"_ I made sure that I wasn't seen and made myself into a puddle before rising up in front of the person. They were quite surprised as they jumped back a little bit. I used my expressionless face that I used to sport back in Phantom. This was my serious job look.

"Who are you and what do you want with Hikari?" He wasn't to be trusted and I was on high alert for many other people, if he had back up. There was no doubt about it, he would be working for Lady Maria. He gave me a troubled look that I started beginning whether he was actually in on the business or not.

"Look, I just need to get this off of my chest okay? I don't know you, but I work for some woman called Lady Maria. I've angered her and now she's going to kill me, so I want you to know this. She plans on taking the magic of the Luna Queen which is a very powerful form of magic, on the level of Zeref magic. You know the story of Zeref right? Good. Well at her level, she's not strong enough and Lady Hikari is more than strong enough. She plans of draining all the Lady's magic source within them and someone called Juvia. It will aid her on the night of next full Luna moon. She has a huge drainer back at her mansion which is charging up right now as we speak, every night it captures power from the moon."

My eyes were wide the whole time that he kept on talking. I was so confused. Do I believe him? Do I listen to him? Do I help him or what? It was best to act clueless. "Ju...er I'm sorry but I don't know how to help you..." It was best not to give him my name otherwise this would have all been a trick and he just wanted to confirm my name and capture me or something. His face fell and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Please, call someone then! The mages that are Hikari's maid in waiting and guard! You can tell them, I'm sure they'll do something!" It was as though his eyes lit up in gladness as he worked it out. I almost slipped him the truth to him before he started groaning and holding his chest. "Please, just go and tell them. The Luna Princess title can't fall in the hands of someone like Maria. If it does, we'll fall." He leaned back away from me and leaned on the tree, panting really hard. I took a step forward to him and he shook his head.

"I've done my part now. Please just do what I've said. You don't know how much you'll save us all. I'll be fine here. I've been tagged by Maria herself where of we betray her, we have 24 hours before we combust. My 24 hours are over."

Oh my kami, someone was going to die right in front of me and I couldn't even do anything about it. So much for me being a mage of Fairy Tail when I couldn't even help someone. The most I could do was to go and tell Sting and we could stop it.

His breathing became more shallow. I didn't want to leave him out here. He seemed to notice. "It's okay, there won't even be a body to be buried. You should go now, before I take you down with me!" His sharp voice made my soul lurch into motion as I started running through and back to the street of posh and rich houses and falling into the fountain silently to keep an eye on Hikari. Soon enough, there was a shrill scream from the forest where I had just come through. I no longer felt the man's presence.

He was dead.

* * *

I ate to my heart's content that Hikari was staring at me like I was a mad woman. "Wow, haven't you seen food all day or something?" I really hadn't. I had spent all my time watching Hikari spend time with her parents that I almost came walking up to the window when they were having their own dinner. I completely forgot to pack food when I was heading out this morning.

"Sorry, I went into town today and I didn't manage to buy any food." I blushed deeply, feeling ashamed of myself for eating like such a pig, so I slowed it down in case I choked on my food or something. She laughed before shrugging as though she didn't mind. She gave her teacup to one of the servants passing by before she stood up, yawning.

"I'm going to bed. The journey to and from my parents place is like 6 hours! I'm so tired! You're so lucky you didn't get to do that trip!" I gave her a tight grin with my teeth gritted, annoyed at how she didn't even know how much of a personal hell it was for me, trying to protect her. It was a good thing I went anyways. I couldn't get that man's scream out of my head though and I knew that it would most likely haunt me, especially if those men knew where I was and even WHO I was. Maria probably showed them a picture of me anyway.

Hikari walked up to her room and I leaned back and sighed, with my eyes closed. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me and when I looked up, I could see Sting's face looming over mine. I blushed as I quickly tried to move away, but I banged my forehead against his in the process. With his head being significantly harder than mine, it really hurt.

"OW! Ugh gosh that hurt! What the hell is your problem, being so close to my head?!" I held my head as I hissed out in pain and Sting was just laughing his head off at me. I rubbed the spot where my head hurt and sighed deeply, just getting up and a servant taking my plate for me. I could tell that Sting was going to ask me what was wrong and I really had no energy in telling him. "I'm tired."

He followed me up the stairs as we parted to our rooms before he would meet me in mine. Before I managed to grab the door handle to Hikari's room, Sting grabbed the back of my head, and leaned forward to me. I watched, waiting for what he would do to me before I felt something light on my forehead before it quickly left and Sting's door had now shut. I blinked multiple times before I realised that he had kissed my head on the part that we bumped heads on. My face went ablaze as I walked through Hikari's room.

I saw Hikari on her bed but she was already asleep and that was something I couldn't wait to do. I walked on through my room, took a shower and got dressed before Sting came in. I was already half asleep when I heard him creep in and slide into my bed right behind me. I smiled when he held me like he always did. His arm was around me protectively and it was like all of my fears on everything had just floated away. Every bad thought on Fairy Tail, the memories of the man's scream and everything else just seemed to seep away as I thought of being in Sting's arms. Only, I wanted more than this. I wanted something out of him doing this for me. This was only him spending his nights with me because I was the alternative.

Oh well, I will be that happy alternative for now. After all, it's a whole month together.

* * *

How was that chapter for ya? Let me tell you, I've done SOOOO much editing for this story in particular, mainly because of how fast it was moving. That's my excuse eith this story having late updates lol. The chapters are there, but I have to slow a lot of events down. Even now I feel like it's still moving too quickly!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! Send reviews and I'll send my love!

Lolita-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I'm aware that I've taken a while to update certain stories and now you've seen me release two new ones, but trust me, I'm still working on them all! Some may take longer to update (such as secrets within magic) as I have to re-read certain points in the manga for it to merge correctly with what I'm writing.

Other than that, I'm pretty proud of myself for getting a few updates done lately, as well as a lot of my uni work too, so go me!

Disclaimers are boring. The word sabretooth pisses me off. Sometimes It's right as sabertooth, sometimes it's wrong, so if you see the spelling change multiple times, please bear with me!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter five**

 **Sting's POV**

I really hated this feeling. Juvia was making me really weak as to making me feel emotions like _love._ I never really saw myself as the romantic type and I never really even thought of myself as to be with Juvia. Maybe that was a good thing seeing as no one would ever know that there would be anything between us. It was better off this way.

I'm really going to protect her, I would do anything in my power to see that she would be okay and that she wouldn't have her magic drained away. I wasn't going to let that happen to her. I looked down at her sleeping body and it was funny how I was always the first one to wake up. I thought it was the girl that wakes up first. Her breathing was slowed as though she knew that she was taking her time and her face was so smooth. Her usually pale face was slowly getting darker as though it was hotter here than where she usually was.

"I swear Juvia, I'll make sure that they won't get your magic." I didn't even know why I cared so much. After all, I was from Sabertooth and she was from Fairy Tail, I didn't really have to care for her at all. I could just do my part of the job and move on with my happy and peaceful life, yet it was as though I wanted her to stay close with me. I was bonding with someone from Fairy Tail and I could have never actually been more glad that it was Juvia.

I could smell the breakfast that was being made and I knew it was time to wake Juvia up. I shook her shoulder lightly and she sighed before rubbing her eyes and she stared at me. "Time to wake up?" I nodded my head before jumping out of the bed, trying to avoid her gaze on my eyes.

I didn't even look at her as I quickly jumped over the balcony and made my way back over to my room.

I made my way out of my room as soon as I was dressed and I could see Daisuke smirking at me, waiting outside my door. I eyed him with an eyebrow raised as he followed me down the hallway. "So, you and Juvia huh? And I thought you didn't like her." I almost froze, but then again, I could just deny everything. I shrugged at him.

"Oh don't act like you don't know! I've seen you twice, coming out of her bedroom window. I bet you even came from her room right now even." Okay, now I just choked on my saliva as we made our way down the stairs. He gave me an innocent look and many people were staring at me weirdly. I glared long and hard at Daisuke.

"Okay, how the hell do you know that and you better not say anything." He raised his hands as he weaved his way in and out of the servants.

"My lips are sealed! After all, I'm guessing that not much goes on because Hikari would have been hearing you every night. It would have been way wiser if you took her to your room or something. But I get it, you don't want me to question you and because I'm not a girl, so I won't bug you for an answer." I almost sighed in relief but I knew that the glint in his eye meant that he wants answers, but he'll be man enough to find out for himself and not by asking me.

The head guard approached us and I was wondering if he too knew about me climbing into Juvia's room, but he started talking about something else, much to my delight. "The Luna Queen will be spending a whole day with the Ladies this time around, but she also wants to see the guards and maid in waiting. It's mandatory. I'm sure that Juvia has been informed." I nodded my head, groaning inwards thinking that I was actually going to have another free day.

I grabbed as much breakfast as I could and saw Hikari make her way into the dining room without Juvia. I raised an eyebrow, but I knew that if I asked her, she would suspect something was up. But I still had to know anyway. I grabbed my plate and slid into the seat next to her while the servants brought her breakfast themselves and she smiled at me and we said our good mornings.

"So where's Juvia then?" She smirked at me and I didn't even want to deal with this right now.

"She said she wasn't hungry and that she won't be coming down for breakfast although she'll be getting ready for the day ahead of us today." She sipped on her coffee as though she was all knowing and I muttered a thank you while taking my plate with me up to her room. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

I walked through Hikari's room and when I opened the door to Juvia's room, she turned around to look at me in surprise. I looked down and the blood rushed to my nose as I slammed her door shut. "Shit shit shit SHIT! Next time, I should really knock!" Within half a minute later, Juvia opened her door wide as she glared at me, her face covered with a really heavy blush. I was looking around the room, at anywhere but her.

"Has Sting not heard of KNOCKING?!" I then pushed the plate of breakfast in front of her, hoping that she wouldn't hurt me as much because from what I heard, it's a really scary sight to see Juvia get really angry with you. Her face softened and she took the food from me while I smirked. I was so off the hook.

"You think you can bribe me with FOOD?!" She slammed down the plate as she waved her hand in front of her. "Water slicer!" It smacked me right across the face and I wiped the blood that had appeared on my cheek and smirked at her. That seemed to make her even angrier. "Don't _smirk_ at me!" She was about to do it again when I quickly rushed over her and pinned her arms behind her back. She tried to shake out of my hold but she just couldn't.

"I will admit it, you're strong, but not stronger than me." She growled at me and I let her go, but she accidentally grabbed onto me and we fell to the ground with me landing on top of her.

"Ugh, Sting get off of Juvia!" We then stared at each other straight in the eyes. We were so close and we'd never been this close before, even when we're in the same bed as one another. Her eyes were wide and so were mine as we kept on looking at one another. Suddenly, her lips started moving as though she wanted to say something but all I could see was her delicious lips.

" _I wonder what they taste like."_

I could feel her curves under my hands and she was so soft that it reminded me of her naked body and how everything about her was so perfect. I leaned my head down to her slowly. Just as our lips were about to make contact, she slapped me before pushing me off of her as I was now stunned. I held my cheek and stared up at her in surprise. That wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to kiss her and then she'll like it, like every other girl! But it's clear she's not like every other girl. Her face was so red and I just thought that it was so cute.

"What the hell? That slap hurt!" I rubbed at my face wondering why every girl who had slapped me could slap really hard. She turned her back on me.

"Well...well I didn't know what you were going to do, so I had to get you away from me! Now, like I said before, GET OFF OF ME!"

She pushed me off of her before standing up and stretching out. She grinned down at me before sticking her hand out for me to grab onto. I smirked back at her and held her hand to haul myself up and dusted myself down. I couldn't help but stare at her as she cleaned up the mess with the food that she made when she slammed the plate out of my hand.

"Should probably head back down so that I can get myself some breakfast before they clean everything up and then I go hungry. For like, the second day in a row." She rolled her eyes, probably thinking about yesterday when she had to watch over Hikari with no food in her system.

My insides were burning just watching her as her hips swayed in my sights. It was almost as though my inner dragon just roared out at her, wanting to keep her close to me and have her nowhere else but in my arms. I held my hand over my chest where my heart was and it was like I could feel the sweat pouring down on my face. No way in _hell_ was Juvia my mate.

~x~

"Welcome everyone! It's so nice to see the Luna Princess candidates again and also the maid in waiting and guards!" I could see that every now and then, the Queen would look over at us and her eyes would linger more and more on Juvia as though she has something to say. "This would just be a simple lunch and I'll talk with everyone separately to get to know you all. Please, feel free to discuss with one another."

It was almost as though everyone else was too scared to start off a conversation with one another and I saw Hikari and Juvia roll their eyes before an idea popped into my head. The Queen watched us all with eyes of a hawk, wondering who was going to be the first to converse. "So, how about those grand magic games huh? Pretty interesting wasn't it, after Fairy Tail came back." Everyone sucked in their breath, wondering why I was talking so loudly. Juvia smiled and joined in.

"That might be the case, but I thought that Sabretooth was a really strong guild too!" Hikari grinned at the both of us and joined in as well, backing us up. We could see everyone staring at us and then staring at the Queen, wondering if we were too noisy.

"I may not have been able to witness it, but I heard it was really amazing this time around!" That was a topic for everyone to start talking about and the volume of the room rose. A smile graced the Queen's lips as she tried to hide it by taking a sip of her drink, but I could see that she was pleased with us. Hikari jabbed me in the side when she saw Maria looking at us. The way her nostrils flared and she stabbed her steak with her fork while glaring daggers was really not a pretty look for an already ugly woman.

"That was great! I just had no idea what to talk about so I couldn't start anything up." I shrugged, feeling happy with myself. I looked over at Juvia and she was just picking at her food. I frowned. Maybe there was something up with her. Just as I was about to question her, the Queen came over to us as she took an extra seat.

"Lady Hikari, it's always a pleasure to see you!" Hikari beamed and nodded. The Queen then smiled at both me and Juvia. She wasn't even that old and as hot as she was, she honestly wasn't Juvia.

" _Stop it Sting, you've met the girl for like a minute!"_

"I'm guessing you're the guard and maid in waiting! What are your names?"

"I'm Sting."

"Juvia is Juvia."

"That's so cute, you speak in third person?" I smirked at Juvia blushed while nodding. "It's always a delight to see such people. It's a breath of fresh air from the amount of kiss ups that you see around here, like that Maurice girl over there." We followed her quick gaze and Hikari frowned at where she was pointing. Juvia looked confused and I was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Erm, your highness, do you mean Maria?" The older woman paused a little bit before her eyes widened and she slapped a hand across her mouth in shock.

"Her name is _Maria_? Goodness me, I thought it was Maurice! Could you imagine if I went over to her and called her Maurice to her face?! That would have been so funny!" My jaw dropped open. Was this really a Queen? She was more of a riot than anything else! If this was the person that Hikari was to take over from, it was understandable. The two of them were so alike.

"Erm, your Luna Highness?" The woman giggled a little bit before looking at Juvia, as if to let her continue on with her question. "What exactly does the Luna Queen do? What kind of magic does she possess?" The Queen sat up straighter, almost as though she was proud to boast of her magic. I was so ready to hear this. For the past few days, all I've been hearing is how important the Shadow Prince is, or how the Luna Princess is special. Now it was time to find out why.

"I keep the balance, along with the Shadow King. I'm Yin and he's Yang, therefore I keep the balance of the things at night. I use the powers of the moon to change that into magic. It's basically if you think about it, a more in depth version of celestial magic because I'm also in charge of the stars and the star belts and things and obviously, the moon. Also, I'm more of a life support for water mages. Without the power of the Luna, there will be no water mages. You're a water mage, correct?"

Juvia nodded her head, staring at the woman in awe and she nodded her head. "The Shadow King deals more with the day, as light makes shadows. He keeps watch over the shadow lands as well as make sure that every mage to deal with light has their magic too."

She briefly looked at me, but that just made me confused too. I thought because I was a dragon slayer, I wouldn't really be needing help from anything other mage, but then again, I never did pay attention when Weissologia was telling me all about the important people from the times of old.

Seemed pretty cool though. With Juvia's questions, the Queen stood up, shaking each of our hands. "Anyway, I must leave you, I need to talk to the others. Bye!" She started walking around again, trying to look for another Lady to talk to. I couldn't help but notice how Juvia was avoiding looking at me the whole time. I tried to catch her eye, but not once did she look at me. I felt annoyed with that, but then again, I did barge in on her when she was naked.

~x~

After the whole lunch business at the Luna's place, we got home. I saw Juvia shoot off to one of the gardens and Hikari turned to me. Her eyes were sparkling and I rolled mine, obviously knowing what the hell she was going to bring the subject on. "Well go after her then lover boy!" I raised an eyebrow at her. Where in the hell did that come from?! What did she know?

"What?!"

"You heard me! Go after her and see that she's okay!" She pushed me and I sighed and shrugged her off me as she smiled triumphantly. Sheesh, girls. It wasn't even like Juvia looked like she wasn't okay. Why do girls always assume this crap, we already spoke.

I followed her scent and I found her sitting down in a little stream, keeping herself afloat. My jaw dropped as I walked closer to her. It still amazed me that she was about to play with water in such a way that she could just incorporate it into her everyday life.

"That's some way to relax." She opened her eyes as she blushed and quickly sat up. She turned her head away from me and I sighed. "Why are you ignoring me? You've been doing it all day and it's bothering me." I frowned at her and came closer to the river. Unlike her, I didn't control water so I couldn't really sit on it comfortably like her.

"I haven't really been ignoring you, I mean, I'm still extremely embarrassed that you've seen my naked body." Her face went up in flames and I'm pretty sure her whole body did when she mentioned that to me. Even I couldn't help but think of her ivory body that I had seen in the morning and I quickly wiped away the blood that I felt trying to make it's way out of my nose.

"I'm just thinking about what happened yesterday. What that man had said literally confirmed everything that we have been finding out about."

I frowned and took a step closer towards her. "Wait, what man? You didn't mention anything to me last night. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you? Wait, you didn't fight him otherwise I would have smelt him on you-"

"Sting! Kami, let me talk would you? Juvia met a man who worked for Maria. Turns out that she tags each and everyone of her workers so that if they disobey an order, they have 24 hours to live before their body just disintegrates. There's literally no trace of the body anywhere. So yesterday, this man came up to me, telling me that he needed to get everything off of his chest, saying that I need to find Juvia and protect her, not knowing that I am Juvia. He told me to get away from him and when I did, his presence was gone."

I was literally seeing red the whole time that she was talking. So they were specifically after Juvia as well as all the other Luna Princess candidates. Maria must have been stalking our every move, everything that we did and she wanted to get Juvia the minute that she saw an opening.

I looked down at the water mage, my whole being just oozing with nothing but possessive and violent thoughts, saying how much I was going to kill anyone who thought that it was okay for them to take Juvia away from me. Over my dead body, and I wasn't going to be dying anytime soon either.

"You need to stay with me at all time. You and Hikari. When we're out of these grounds, I can't have you guys out of my sight. We need to stick together the three of us. Got it?"

I saw her look at me in surprise before she wore a suspicious look. "What is it? You think I can't look after myself or Hikari? I know that everyone has only seen the Gray loving obsessive side of me only, but I am capable of acting serious and rising back up to the strength I once used to show everyone. Don't take me for a weakling, Sting."

My heart lept with pride and joy when I heard that. Juvia was strong and I knew that, but it was just my worrying self that needed to make sure that she was okay, and the only way that I could do that was if she was by my side at all times. The dragon in me was confused. I knew that my mate was strong, but at the same time, I needed her under my wing.

"I know, it's just..." I didn't even have an excuse and Juvia knew I didn't have one, so she rolled her eyes at me and started walking away. I didn't want to scare her with her being my mate and all that, so I kept it to myself, but I reached out and grabbed for her wrist. She turned back to look at me, her blue pupiless eyes staring into mine and I was pretty sure I had some stupid gobsmacked look on my face.

"Gah, look here, it's not like I care or anything, but just make sure you're safe at all times, okay? Don't want to have to bust my arse to come and save you, or have to explain to Fairy Tail why you got captured and then I'll still look like the bad guy that I am, okay?"

She stuck her tongue out at me with a grin. "Yes, okay FINE! Gosh, why are you so scared about this?"

The words, _because you're my mate_ almost fell out of my mouth, but thank Kami that I was able to hold that one in. I released her wrist slowly and she giggled before grabbing my arm and making me walk with her.

"Well, mister bodyguard. Because you're so scared of me being by myself, would you be so kind as to escort me inside?"

I knew she was joking about, but it was moments like this that I would kill for to have with this girl. She was making me soft and mushy, something Jiemma would not have been happy to know was happening to me, but I realised something. I hate the policies of my guild. You could never catch a break around there and it always made us so uptight, hence why I'm so arrogant. With Juvia, I feel like I can be my real true goofy self and I loved it.

* * *

"Yo Sting?"

I groaned when I heard Daisuke's voice coming through the other side of my door. We had all decided it would be fun to play hide and seek with some flag rubbish. It was actually really fun, as well as tiring. I'd just had my shower and I wanted to do nothing more than jump out of my window, crawl round to Juvia's and just _sleep._

"Yeah, it's open."

He came in with a sly grin, as if he knew that I was pissed off because I wanted to go and see Juvia. I gave him an angry glare and he put his hands up defensively, showing that he wasn't going to say anything about what he knew.

"Okay, so what do you want, I'm tired."

"Well, prepared to be even more tired dude, the Shadow Prince is here. Need to get suited and booted real quick."

"What the fuck, why is he here?!"

I got behind my changing board and quickly threw on my clean guard suit. I came out from behind it, buckling up my belt, an annoyed and irritated look on my face as we both walked out of my room. Shadow Prince or not, what kind of bastard comes to see his girlfriend at this time of the night?! Oh...just answered my own question really.

"It was a surprise visit, he just wanted to see Hikari which is kind of annoying. It's my night off and because he's here, we need extra guards on duty until he leaves, and obviously, Hikari needs her bodyguard and maid in waiting."

I grumbled in frustration. The only good part about what he just said was that Juvia was going to be there. At least her banter and conversation was going to be enough to entertain me. As well as how she looked and smelt. Those were important factors too, after all, this girl was literally killing me with her love here.

Daisuke led me through to the living room that was made for Hikari's extremely important guests. There were rows and rows of men that I had seen and never seen before. Most of them wore Hikari's crest on their uniform, showing that they were the people I worked with, and the others wore another crest, most probably the Shadow Prince's men.

I nodded to them and they nodded back at me when Daisuke told them who I was and I showed them my insignia on my arm. They had every right to be weary of me. All I needed to do was make sure Hikari and Juvia were okay, that's all I cared about.

I got in the room and all I could hear was laughter. I looked over at where it was coming from and I noticed Hikari sitting next to a guy that I could have easily mistaken for Rogue, had I not had the keen sense of smell and if I had quickly looked over at him. He was definitely a Shadow Prince alright.

I had never actually seen Hikari looks so happy before. In all the days that I've met her, I've known for her to be cheery and always smiling, but the look that she had on her face now, it made it look like she had always been frowning in comparison to the happiness that I could feel coming off of her.

I could actually feel myself smiling. It was clear that they both love each other and it made my own heart tighten. I looked over at Juvia who was standing close to them, but far enough for privacy. She caught my eye and she smiled lightly at me, making me not able to breathe. I didn't know that this feeling would be so suffocating, but I guess it was also because I was a dragon slayer, when we meet our mate, the feeling of love is intensified.

I watched as she made her way over to me and stood by me. "They look so cute. I knew Hikari was always a happy person, but to see her like this. It's like wow."

I nodded her my head, just watching the two of them for a little while longer before looking down at her. She seemed to have a sad expression on my face and I didn't like the look of that. It made me want to make her snap out of it with every power I had in my body.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing much. Just wondering if I'll ever meet a guy who would want to actually be with me. Pretty sure I've chased away every guy from the country after they watched my performance in the naval battle. I still get laughed at about that till this day."

I just wanted to put my arms around her and tell her that everything was going to be okay and that I liked her, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. We're enemies, my guild will hate me for it if I was to tell them I fell in love with a Fairy, no matter who it is from the guild.

"There's someone out there for everyone. That's what my dad told me. Besides, what about Gray? Thought you loved him?"

"Yeah it's just like you said, loved. I've moved on from him, trying to find secure ground with myself. But I guess you're right, there is someone out there for all of us. I just need to find the right guy who can handle this amount of crazy."

She looked up at me and gave me the sexiest smirk that I had ever seen and I wasn't sure if that was because to me, she was just the hottest girl on earth now, or because she was sending me a hidden message in that smirk. Oh man, I wish I knew what that was!

* * *

"Starting from tomorrow, I want you guys to start kidnapping all the candidates for the Luna Queen. Hikari is the last person on our list, you got that? I want absolutely no failures in this mission, we need to start gaining as much power as we can for this Luna festival."

She waited for all of the men to nod. "Good. Also, that Juvia girl that is her little maid. I want her to be captured."

"When shall we capture her, Lady Maria?" She thought about it before grinned maliciously. Oh she definitely had the best time for Juvia to be captured.

"What about the very night we get this thing working? Make it nice and warm and ready for her arrival." Maria laughed out. Her plan was working perfectly! Now, all she had to do was wait for the day of the Luna ceremony and everything would be VERY perfect. The power was going to be hers, they were all going to bow down to her and most importantly, the Shadow King was going to be her husband as well. She deserved him, not Hikari.

Maria's eyes shone red as she turned and walked into the darkness of her room.

* * *

So how was that? Pretty bad I know, I had this chapter written a few years ago now lol, I tried to dust it off but it just wasn't happening.

If you're wondering why Juvia is changing her speech patterns, it's because she feels super comfortable around Hikari and Sting to speak in first person, but around others, not so much. That's why I'm making it inconsistent.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So there's been quite a few of you who have been wondering when I'll update this story, and I just wanted to let you guys know that the update is finally here! Yes, I've been working hard on this story in the background, so I haven't forgotten about it! I'm still here! I'm just a little surprised that it's more popular than I thought it would be!

Disclaimers are boring

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter six**

 **Juvia's POV**

The 15th candidate for the Luna Princess had gone missing and it was making me so angry. As much as I never used to show it before, because I always so hung up on Gray, many people didn't know my pet peeve for failing a mission. In Phantom, you dare not come back to the guild if you hadn't completed your mission. That ethic just stuck with me and the fact that I can't do anything to stop Maria right now, it was getting on my last nerves.

"It's definitely Maria's doing, I know that much. If I know my rival well, she's going to come for me last and Juvia as well. She really wants this position, but if she has that much power, it's going to kill her and she doesn't even know it...Right now, that doesn't seem like a bad idea."

Sting smirked and I snickered from next to her. Sting caught my eyes and I could see nothing but mischief in his eyes, as if he were ready to go and make that become a reality right now. I could feel my skin flush red and I had to look at the floor in order to keep my feelings in check. Right now, there were more serious things at hand.

"We need to stop her now before it gets out of hand. What if we go over to her place at night or something? Plan some sort of overnight ambush, right Sting?" I saw him nod his head, the glint in his eyes gone, his face tight with a serious expression on his face. I could tell that in Sabertooth, failing a mission wasn't an option as well. In a way, it was almost as though Jiemma had gotten his teachings from Jose, because Sabertooth was a lot like Phantom Lord in a lot of areas.

"I'll go if that's the plan. You'll need to stay here and look after Hikari, can't have the both of us out there with no one looking after Hikari. We don't know if the rest of her henchmen are also mages, though I wouldn't doubt for a second that they are. It would be stupid of her to have this plan without working with mages."

I then looked at Sting in surprise. While I know he's not at all weak, I knew that him going over there by himself was something I didn't want happening. I couldn't help but feel the worry settle within my heart as I looked at him, as though I was trying to find another alternative.

"But...but Sting can't go by himself."

He turned his eyes from Hikari to mine and I found that I was no longer able to breathe. The emotion in his eyes were raw and it made me want to take everything back, but something was holding me back from that. His attention was just on me and it was like Hikari was no longer in the room. I couldn't really read his facial expression, but I could feel the aura he was giving off, a strong one, as if he was trying to prove a point to me.

"Have you forgotten who I am, Juvia? I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I frowned as he smirked at me, rubbing it in my face. I shook my head at him as I took a step forward. I didn't need his arrogance and pride to shine through at a time like this. It could get him killed if he decided that he wasn't going to take this seriously and I for sure was not going to to stand by and watch him do that to himself. We had been doing this job for around two weeks now, my crush on him was growing, and while this was all fun and games, I was already attached to him. I didn't want anything going wrong and for him to get hurt. I was supposed to be his partner for this job, not him having to look out for me all of a sudden.

"No. We're working on this mission together and there is no way that only one person will do one thing while the other does another. We can make a real plan that won't endanger Hikari-san as well. If what Hikari-san is saying is true, then Maria still has to get through a lot of girls before she targets Hikari-san. That and we still have another week or two before it's a full moon. Let's think rationally!"

I didn't know why I was making such a big deal out of this, but I was okay? I didn't want it to come across that I was thinking about him too much and that I actually did like him in some way, but at the same time, he had come to be a very good friend of mine, even if I wanted us to be more than friends. Sure, we hated each other for the first few days, but it became banter between us, like our little thing that we did to each other. I didn't know how strong Maria was and I really didn't want to find out.

Sting looked at me properly, as if he had me figured out before narrowing his eyes and turning his head away from me. I sighed quietly, though I'm pretty sure that with his dragon senses, he was able to hear that. I turned to walk away from the both of them as I gently whispered, "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" He paused in his words with Hikari, before carrying on like he hadn't heard anything.

I made it into my own room where I locked the door and collapsed on my bed. I hated having to do this and act like this, but it was the only way. Even I wasn't entirely sure of my feelings for him. I mean, the mission had barely gone on more a long time and we had near enough another 2 more weeks before it was to come to an end, but here I was falling in love.

Maybe it's just my insecurities. Growing up without any love makes me beg for attention and love from any guy that comes near me. I thought Bora and I would last forever, but that was merely just a dream. Then Gray took away the rain and made me see the sun for the first time ever, but he didn't want anything to do with my feelings, it was quite obvious. Now there's Sting. I just don't want to keep on making the same mistakes over and over again. It was getting old, annoying, stupid and painful.

I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how there were no tears coming up. Usually I would be bawling out like a freaking waterfall. I just wrapped my arms around my pillow and drew it up to my chest as I curled up into a fetal position. Would Sting even care if I got captured and used? I mean, it's part of our job to care and make sure that Hikari is safe, even if it cost us our lives and with this woman now after my power and magic, it was most likely that that part of my job description would come true.

Actually, let's forget about Sting for now. Would Fairy Tail, my own guild care that I wouldn't be coming back from my job? Have they even noticed that I'm not even there with them like right now? I sighed and rolled over. I heard a knock at my door and I got up before unlocking the door. I opened it up a little bit to see Hikari standing there with a smile on her face. I smiled back as I opened the door further.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes, can I come in? Don't really want to intrude."

That made me smile and I shook my head at her, beckoning her into my room. "This is your house, you're free to go where you want really.."

She laughed when I said that and I couldn't help but notice that Sting was no longer in the room. He must have obviously gone back to his own room. She waltzed right into the room that I was basically lodging in and she fell on my bed.

"Why are you so hesitant when it comes to Sting? I can see the longing in both of your eyes, but it's like you're not doing anything about it. What's happened?"

"I'm pretty sure you've got it all wrong, there's no longing in any of our eyes. You might need glasses Hikari."

She rolled her eyes at me and smiled at me, giving me that all knowing looks that she gives. I turned my eyes away from her, not able to look at her anymore. I knew that the longer I looked into her eyes, the more it would make me want to open about my true feelings towards Sting. I mean, at first I thought it was a little phase and a crush that would just go away, but he grew on me. He doesn't push me away like Gray used to, he actually likes being in my presence, but like I said, I'm still a little insecure.

"I've been hurt so many times in the past when it comes to love and I'm not sure if Sting really does like hanging out with me, or because I'm the only girl, other than you who is our boss, that he keeps on coming in contact with. Besides, I'm confused as well. Do I really like him, or is he my rebound because I feel like I need to like another guy to be over Gray? Or maybe I've transferred my feelings from Gray to Sting for the meantime and when I see Gray, all my old emotions will coming flooding back. I'm just so confused!"

I flopped onto the bed next to her, covering my face with my hands. Honestly, why were feelings this annoying to deal with? Sometimes, I wish I could just go back to the stoic girl that I once was, the girl who made her feelings numb, so she didn't have to feel anything, but ever since I met Fairy Tail, the floodgate to my emotions and the door just won't shut.

Hikari sat there as though she was trying to work something out from all that I've just said. Then she looked at me. "Okay, so tell me this. Why don't you want Sting to go by himself? It's still part of his job to protect me and, if that's his plan, why not go with it? It also doesn't help that now you're a target too, I need you to be safe as well Juvia. You're my friend."

I looked over at her as she shrugged when she said that. There was a warmth that spread through my chest when she called me her friend and I couldn't help but let a silly smile crawl up on my lips. Then I remembered what she had asked me about before she called me her friend and I sighed, covering my eyes with my arms.

"But I don't want him to go and get himself hurt! I care about him too much for him to go and do such a thing for me!"

"Then you just answered your own question. Stop being so scared and take a risk! Remember on the first day when the arrow went through your head and he immediately asked if you were okay? Then what did he do?"

I went silent before Hikari asked again. "Say it Juvia. I know that it's a little unnerving what he did and that I should be scared about it, but I'm grateful he got to them before they got to me. What did Sting do for you?"

"He jumped out of the window and went to beat them up himself," I said in a small voice. Okay, so maybe I had forgotten that he did that for me, but whatever. I looked at Hikari and she looked at me before she jumped up.

"I think it's time for dinner, don't you?"

I knew that she was trying to get me to think of something else because food always took these matters off of my mind. I walked behind her as she hummed a simple tune and I was dreading seeing Sting there already, eating. I didn't want to face him right now, because I don't think I can. I was being a bitch just because I didn't want to get hurt, but that's what life's all about right? It's all about picking yourself up whenever you fall down.

I wasn't even all that hungry, so I grabbed whatever we were given and immediately started pushing it around on my plate. I sighed as Hikari was sitting next to me, chatting away to all of her guards. It made me wonder, didn't she have any rich friends around her age? Wasn't it just like in the films where they had the rich girl clique? I hadn't seen anyone come for Hikari and it was almost like she was lonely.

I saw a flash of blonde and I looked up, hopeful that Sting might come and sit near me, but he went to go and join a few of his guard friends at another table and I slumped. Of course there was going to be no way that he wanted to see me. Not after the way I was trying to push him away. I just looked down at my plate and tried to take my mind off of him.

I saw a flash of blonde once more and I looked up to see him turn his head to catch my eyes as well. I thought of saying something, maybe even calling out to him, but he turned to one of the guards to talk to him instead. That hurt, but I knew it was my fault. He thought that maybe I was just playing around with him when really, I wasn't. I just didn't want to get hurt and now I see that I just hurt someone else instead.

Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. I shoved a few forkfuls in my mouth to at least please Hikari, but then I claimed I was going to the toilet before just walking out of there. Sting was in there with Hikari, so she was going to be fine. I was just so confused about everything. Every girl found Sting to be attractive, me included, even when I thought I was in love with Gray. It was only a matter of time I would fall in love with Sting, even though I knew that he could get any girl that he wanted to.

I took a deep breath as I could feel the cold night breeze on my arms. It took away the stuffiness that was the indoors and it felt like it was clearing my head on the whole Sting situation anyway. I heard a noise behind me and turned to find Sting staring at me. I gave him a quick smile before turning back around.

"Whachya doing out here?"

"Just thinking. I was getting a little claustrophobic in there, I just needed to get some fresh air in me."

I heard him move behind me and suddenly, his breath was on the back of my neck. My own breath quickened in pace and I was pretty sure that he could hear how my heart was beating within my chest. I wasn't usually this close with him unless we were asleep, and even then it barely registered in my head that he was close to me because of how tired I usually was.

His arms wrapped around me and his warmth spread throughout my body. His touch set me ablaze and I was pretty sure I was red everywhere.

"St-Sting?"

My voice was nothing but a mere whisper as the light evening breeze carried his name far away from the mansion. I heard him sigh in my ear, almost as though he had found peace or something. He didn't say anything and I didn't bother asking him what was up. I knew that something had definitely changed with us in the last two weeks that we'd been together on this job. I felt like I was getting to understand him, almost as though I needed to be by his side to know that everything was going to be okay.

It scared me.

It was a different feeling than when I was around Gray. With Gray, I just always wanted to please him, to show him that I'm thankful that we clashed, otherwise I would be out of a guild right now. With Gray, I felt like an overexcited puppy, and sometimes, it was hard to keep up that feeling.

With Sting, I was more mellow, more level headed. I felt like I was definitely safe with being in his arms every night. It was funny really, how Sting needed to have someone to sleep with because of his history, but I definitely knew that ever since this job started, we would no longer be the same. I wasn't even sure if there was any way where I would be able to sleep without him ever again.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know I musta confused you, just know that I just want you to be okay, okay?"

I found myself nodding, not really knowing what to say. At least he was apologizing, I just wanted to know why he was reacting like that.

"In due time, I'll be able to tell you everything, but right now...I'm just not ready to tell you."

"Take your time, whenever you're ready..." Maybe it was something to do with his guild? Maybe he didn't know what his guild will think if he told them that he made friends with a Fairy? I'm sure they won't mind, I mean, it's not like I meant much to anyone anyway, I'm pretty sure they would be fine with it. I'm not someone who could pose any sort of threat to them anyway.

"Hey, let's go back inside, alright?"

I shook my head at him with a small smile. "I was thinking of staying out here a bit longer., take in the fresh air."

Sting looked really skeptical, almost as though he really didn't want to leave me out here alone, but when I gave him a certain look to tell him that I'm more than capable of looking after myself, he sighed and nodded his head.

"FINE, geeze. I'll see you later, alright?"

I grinned and nodded him, watching as he went off, very reluctant to do so. I giggled at his behaviour, it was so cute that he cared. My mind started to drift off about him and the differences between him and Gray. Gray was cold. He gave off a very indifferent attitude, as if he didn't care about many things. He was a nonchalant guy and I should have seen from the get go that he was never going to love me.

The thing that I should have realised was that magic isn't just a separate thing, it aids our being. Take Natsu for example. The guy is a fire dragon slayer, a natural hothead, an open flame that can't be tamed. I should have known that an ice mage was going to be cold and heartless. Well heartless is a bit of a strong word to use to describe him, but being cold was the sort of guy Gray really was.

When I thought about Sting, I think about a cute cocky bastard. Being the white dragon slayer that can eat anything white, light included, he really did have a bubbly nature. He was like Natsu, crazy and everywhere. The only thing that really stopped him from being who he truly was, was his guild. A guild under the watchful eye of Jiemma was going to make a person dark in time.

If I were to suddenly burst out to Sting how I felt about him, even if he did like me, I really do doubt that it would work. It's not that we're from two different guilds, but he's from a guild that practically hates our guts. I'm sure that Master would have been okay with me dating someone from his guild, but Jiemma would never let Sting hear the end of it and I wouldn't want to make Sting choose between his guild and me.

Luckily, I doubt that we would ever be in that situation because Sting would _never_ like me. It's not possible.

Time seemed to fly by before I realised that it was getting really late out. I started making my way inside when I heard a noise coming from the entrance. It was pretty quiet, so quiet that I doubt that Sting would have been able to hear it from inside, despite his dragon enhanced senses. I made my way over to the gate house where the guards who patrolled the gates stayed. I gasped when I looked inside.

"W-what is going on here? Who did this to you?"

I saw three of the guards swinging by their legs, gags in their mouths and they were all tied up from a chandelier on the ceiling. My eyes were wide as I came forward to release them from their restraints when the three of them started shaking their heads roughly, almost as if they didn't want me to. I stopped and their eyes were wide with fear. I set a straight expression on my face before I turned around.

"Juvia Lockser."

"Juvia is guessing that you work for Maria. What does she want, does she not know that this is going to end her fight for the Luna Queen?"

One of the two men laughed and shook their heads. "Don't _you_ know, that as soon as Mistress Maria gets her hands your magic as well as Hikari's, that she's going to have enough power to overthrow the current Queen now?"

I was taken aback when I heard that and I gritted my teeth. "Oh, and you can't release those men. If you do, it will set off the bomb that we have planted on them. Why don't we just get you to come along with us willingly, eh?"

I looked at the three men who had tears in their eyes and noticed that there was indeed a bomb that was attached to their feet. I ignored the other two men who seemed a bit annoyed that I was doing so. I bent down to the ear of one of the men and whispered to him.

"Juvia can get you out of this safely. What Juvia would need you to do is find Sting and Lady Hikari. Tell them that Juvia is about to make a deal that would require for them not to find Juvia. Juvia is going to break Maria from the inside out, Sting can think of a plan to get in, okay?"

The man nodded his head vigorously. Their lives were in my hands right now, so I had to get this right. The men weren't going to be strong enough to stop my movements, but it was okay. I wasn't going to resist. I was just going to go with them. I knew what it was like to be captured and held hostage, so whatever Maria had in store for me was okay for me to bear.

I jumped at the hostages, surround them all with water as the bomb went off. I protected them from the blast as well as letting it go through me. I unravelled the ropes from their body and nodded to them before they ran on. I looked back at the other men who were surprised at what I had done. I gave them an uninterested look.

"Let's get going. You let them go and Juvia will come with you. Seeing as Juvia has let them go already, let's go. Please, lead the way."

They looked at one another, sharing a worried look with one another. It was almost as if they were surprised that I was going so willingly with them. One of them shrugged and as he came forward to grab me using for force to assert his dominance over me, I made his hand slip right through my arm.

"What the-"

"Juvia is leaving willingly and yet you still choose to act as if this is a hostage? Juvia will not allow for that to happen. Juvia is faster and stronger than you, hence why Maria needs Juvia's magic. Do _not_ anger Juvia and just show her the way like she asked, otherwise, Maria will be forced to think of another plan to get her hands on Juvia."

I was extremely threatening when I wanted to be. My Phantom days were over, so there was no way that I would kill anyone, but when pushed to the edge, my threats sounded extremely promising. Also, I used her old reputation to back me up to make it sound like my threat was actually no more than a promise waiting to happen.

The men nodded quickly as they set off with me walking calmly in the middle of them. I looked back at the mansion with a smile. I had my part to do now. I had to remember that this was a job and not a romance building holiday. I couldn't let my feelings for Sting get in the way of the job that I was assigned to do. Either way, I trusted Sting to come and find me.

* * *

Sow how was that chapter? Was it okay? It's all starting to build up now, getting a little more love thrown into the mix!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I am aware that it has been a while since I last updated this story in particular, and I just wanted to say that I'm soooowwwiiieee! I'm in my final year of university, soon it will be all over! (Unless i decide to do my masters lol). Had a lil bit of writer's block with this chapter, but it's all sorted out now and I have it all back on track now! I know what I'm going to be doing with the story now teehee.

But yeah, apologies for spelling and grammatical errors, we already know I don't own Fairy Tail

ENJOY!

* * *

 **I'll make sure**

 **Chapter seven**

 **Sting's POV**

I finished my shower and got myself ready to head over to Juvia's room. There was a small nagging feeling at the back of my mind, as if something bad was happening, but it wasn't bothering me that much, so I ignored it. I dried my hair with the towel and threw it into the laundry basket before my door slammed open.

I raised my eyebrow as Daisuke was panting heavily. I swear, he does this every time, he needs to stop making this a habit. He was lucky that I was wearing a pair of shorts. "Dude, you've gotta knock more often-"

"They took Juvia!"

I froze. Maybe I didn't hear him correctly. Which would have been funny right, because I'm a dragon slayer with perfect hearing, of course I heard him correctly! I stared at him in surprise, frozen in shock. I couldn't get any words out as I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"What?"

Daisuke looked like he was too troubled to repeat himself and I was stood there wondering whether or not this was some sort of joke. He beckoned for me to follow him and I ran after him. He was fast, I will give him that, but he wasn't telling me anything which was getting me angry and ansty. What did he mean by they took Juvia. Who is _they_?! I didn't have time for this!

"Fuck Daisuke, I don't want to go and have some shitty little meeting, just tell me now what happened so that I can go and find her already!"

"Three of the gatemen were tied up, turns out Maria's men had gotten in somehow. They were tied up and they had a bomb attached to them. Juvia was passing by and went in after hearing the noise. She struck a deal with them. She said that she'll let the men go and they should take her instead and she won't even struggle. She then told the gatemen to tell you that she's going to do her part by breaking Maria from the inside out. You've got to come up with a plan to break Maria from the outside in."

We had gotten to the main room where everyone was chatting and talking about Juvia's disappearance. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. It hurt so much, for her to be taken away from me like that. I knew that I shouldn't have ignored that feeling, I should have known that it was something to do with Juvia. Although we hadn't mated and I hadn't marked her yet, her being in danger also hurt me. No one was supposed to take her away from me.

"Sting."

I looked up and Hikari was looking at me with sorry eyes, almost as if she was angry with herself. I sighed and let my anger go and I shook my head at her. At the end of the day, I had to push my feelings aside. Sure, I liked Juvia, but in this situation, we were still doing a job. I still had to make sure that Hikari was safe and if I go and get myself kidnapped, Maria would have all that she wants. My job was to make sure that didn't happen, and Juvia was just doing her job too.

I had to stand up and I looked at everyone in the room. It was almost as if they were waiting for me to come up with a plan. I wasn't the head guard, but I was the strongest, so they were probably waiting to see what jobs I would give out, as my judgement was probably the best one right now.

"It's not your fault. We just have to think of a way to get Juvia back. I just wish we had planned this sort of thing on time before Maria was actually able to get her. Now it's just up to me to break them from the outside in like Juvia wanted. We're gonna have to tighten up the security around here. Knowing Maria, she won't want Hikari until the last night. The next full moon is the most important day. Knowing Juvia, that's her strongest day so she'll want me to attack then. We just have to make sure everything goes to plan until then."

Everyone nodded at me as I paced up and down, thinking of anything else to tell them. I sighed when nothing came to mind. "We'll there's no point in staying up. Everyone needs to get some sleep. I'll stay posted by Hikari's room as Juvia is no longer there. I'll have all the areas around Hikari's room locked up."

I thought about the room that Juvia stayed in. Usually, I would be getting into her bed around this time, but I couldn't. That would mean I literally couldn't rest until Juvia was back in my arms, safe and sound again. Hikari placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it as I nodded at her, before leading her back upstairs and to where her room was.

"We'll get her back Sting, everything's going to be okay. Juvia is strong and she knows what she's doing. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

I nodded to her and tried to shake off my fear. I know that Juvia is a strong capable mage, but Maria must have planned a way to deal with that. To suck out all the magic from Juvia, she must have a strong way to do that and I really didn't want to find out how strong that would be. After the grand magic games, I had learnt not to be so daring and just end the fight when I'm supposed to. The fact that Juvia's life was now in their hands, scared and angered me.

"You should get some sleep, Sting. We're going to need you functioning at your best."

I shook my head, despair almost getting the best of me. She didn't know, nor did she understand what this really meant. Now that I knew that Juvia was my mate, there was no way that I was going to be able to sleep, knowing that she isn't okay. That's not how my body works. It wasn't how my body worked in the first place, but now that I know she's my mate, there was no way I was going to sleep.

"Trust me, I'm able to last without sleeping. It's one of the perks being a 3rd generation dragon slayer. I'm gonna stay in the hallway for a bit before going in."

She raised an eyebrow, almost as if she could snuff out the lie, but she let it slide anyway. I doubt that her herself would be getting any sleep tonight, or she'll worry herself to sleep.

"Okay then. Well, good night then."

I nodded at her as she closed the door and I made sure to stand outside of it. After what seemed to me like eternity, I listened out for Hikari's breathing. It was slow and steady, the same for her heart rate. I went inside her room and made my way straight to the room that Juvia and I had once shared.

I sat down gingerly on the bed and I was immediately welcomed by her scent that had failed to leave the room. I inhaled deeply, just wondering what Juvia must be going through right now.

I clutched at my chest where my heart was and I gritted my teeth. If only I had been able to mate with her before all this happened, at least I would be able to share her pain with her, and talk to her mentally, but I know that really and truly, I don't deserve a girl like her.

" _I will save you, Juvia."_

* * *

 **3rd POV**

The large doors to the huge dungeon creaked open in a very Victor Frankenstein manner as the place was dark and dingy. "Juvia! Welcome to my humble abode, it's so nice to SEE you here! A bit earlier than planned, but good to have you here all the same!" Maria sounded cheery as she was clapping her hands.

Juvia groaned in annoyance as she was rudely awakened by the woman who planned her 'kidnapping', if you could even call it that. Juvia was a whole lot stronger than the people who came to capture her, and even then, she only let them take her so that she could see what her and Sting were really dealing with.

A few of the noblewomen who had also been captured rolled their eyes from their cages, while some just rolled onto the other side to continue sleeping. Juvia snickered. None of them were scared of Maria which just made her laugh. It kind of showed that she did need to kidnap them and capture their powers for her to win. Pathetic.

"Juvia would say that this is far from a humble abode, but Juvia guesses that Maria is a bit of an animal, so she too must sleep in a cage, correct?" Juvia tilted her head to the side to look innocent, but she knew that the statement she had just said was going to burn Maria for the rest of eternity.

Maria's fake smile dropped as there was a howl of laughter from all the other girls that were awake. One of them even piped up the sound of glee in her voice.

"Oh Kami, you soooo set yourself up for that one, Maria!"

"Shut up, all of you! I wouldn't be laughing if I were in your predicament! I'm going to drain each and everyone of you of your yin magic, then I'll add on Juvia's like icing to a cake, do I make myself clear?" She glared intensely at them all, as if to put fear into their hearts, but there was just the sound of tutting and scoffing going on.

Another girl spoke up. "This same old bullshit again? You sound like a broken record now. Besides, I doubt that a member of Fairy Tail will let you freely take her magic and she is partnered up with a dragon slayer. He'll come for you."

Juvia could feel her heart jumping in her chest. The thought of Sting actually giving a damn about her made her feel warm inside. She knew that after their little conversation, things were definitely getting a bit more serious between them. They had practically told each other about their feelings, of course he was going to come for her, Juvia had no doubt in her mind. That's why she needed for him to understand that she had to do things from her side in here before he could break her out.

Maria gave the noblewoman a deadly look. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Don't forget that I was at least able to kidnap a member of Fairy Tail. She has some sort of weakness after all. And when I become Luna, I'll make sure to dispose of all of you."

Juvia's adrenaline was pumping, her anger levels ready to shoot through the roof. She stood up in her cage, catching everyone's attention. Maria leaned back, her eyes trying to pierce the water mage, but Juvia wasn't having it. She was pissed off. Nobody was going to dispose of anyone, not as long as she was alive.

"Juvia will see it fit that your pathetic plan fails. Juvia is not called the ameonna for nothing, so Maria better make sure that she is prepared for the terror that is Juvia."

Her azure eyes shone with a dark glint that made Maria gasp. Juvia turned her back on her and sat down in her cage more, ignoring Maria's presence. She had nothing more to say to her and Maria scowled at her back, despite feeling fear. She beckoned for her men to leave the room with her and they all left, while Maria slammed the door.

"Juvia, are you okay?"

She turned her head to look at the woman in the cage next to her. She racked her brain to try and remember what her name was and she finally got it. She nodded at her. Everyone had been silent when Juvia was talking and they had all felt her murderous intent.

"Juvia is fine, Stella-san. Juvia doesn't like it when her friends are threatened."

Stella nodded her head and leaned back on the bars uncomfortably. "I understand. Working for Hikari for the last two weeks, you're bound to have made some sort of friendship. We all know that Hikari will win, it's why we're trying to hold our own and make sure that she isn't captured. Hikari has the strongest Luna willpower out of us all, which in turn makes her yin strong."

"Juvia wasn't properly explained this power that you all seem to have."

Stella chuckled a little bit and everyone focused their attention on the two of them. The woman in the cage opposite Juvia then spoke up and they all focused their attention on her instead.

"I guess it's time for a little history lesson then, ne? Stella, would you like to explain, or shall I?"

Stella shook her head. "You tell the story with precision and detail, Hoshi. You go ahead and explain it."

Juvia made herself comfortable, a little excited that she was going to learn something that most of her guildmates wouldn't even know about. She wondered if Levy had this much knowledge on what she was about to be told and couldn't help but feel a little smug when she thought about it.

"So as you know, there's the Shadow King and the Luna Queen. Many years ago, in the times of Zeref, there were many different nations and tribes, but there were two main tribes that stood out. Zeref himself is from the Mildian nation that worshipped Ankhseram, a god of destruction that cursed him for trying to play with life magic. They were the nation that first developed magic into something more. There second tribe was called the Buio tribe. They didn't really use magic, but they were guardians of the night, worshipping the Moon, Luna herself. We nobles that are running for Queen are all descendants of that tribe.

"When we go through puberty, we start to nurture the yin and yang within us. Yin is for women as we worship a goddess, so we have more power over the night, while men nurture the yang which is powerful during the day. This is why they're called shadows, they can only appear where there is light. Nowadays, it's just easier to say that we have the magic of shadows and darkness because it's so easy to explain magic, but that is not really the case. We are just mere guardians, protecting the night from evil and continuing our ritual for serving our Luna. We do not join guilds and use our power like mages, though we will use our power to defend ourselves."

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "So why don't you use it to get out of here then?"

Stella spoke instead. "It's not that simple. We use it to defend ourselves, yes, but we are not in any grave danger. While we are locked in cages and are pretty much sitting ducks, our power is extremely volatile and dangerous to use when it's on the offensive side. That's what Maria wants us to do. She wants us to use our power so that it alerts the Queen that we have used our power and she will disqualify us, as well as Maria sucking up our power the moment we use it."

Jvia nodded her head. "And why is Juvia here then? Juvia doesn't have any of the yin within her to be helpful."

She heard another little giggle and saw that it was someone called Krul. "That's because you're a water mage. Why do you think water mages are rare? They're the only people that Luna has blessed outside of the tribe and has given you magic instead. Somewhere up your line, one of your ancestors must have decided to worship Luna, despite not being from our tribe. You have great magic running through you that if she gets her hands on your power, she could easily become Queen."

Hoshi sighed. "She is a fallen one, may Luna have mercy on her soul, but by the looks of it, she's heading down the path of no return. Oh well."

It was suddenly making sense to Juvia. "That would explain why Juvia always feels stronger during a full moon. It's weird, to think that while protecting someone, Juvia would find out a deeper meaning and history with her magic. It's quite refreshing. Juvia thanks you for the information. Juvia will make sure that Hikari isn't kidnapped and she will get you all out of here."

All the women smiled at Juvia and nodded their heads at her, trusting in her judgement. Stella shifted in her cage.

"So you and Sting? How is it working with someone from a guild that hates you, have you guys gotten over your differences, or are you tolerating each other for the job? Do your guildmaster's even know that you guys are working together?"

Juvia was surprised by the question. The way she had worded the first question, she thought that she had assumed that there was some sort of relationship between the two of them, but her questioning had then made sense. It was seen in the grand magic games that Sabretooth had a very big problem with Fairy Tail, and the fact that two of their mages were working together must have come as a surprise to them.

Juvia shrugged and tried her best not to blush. "Juvia would like to say that we now see ourselves as friends. Sting did hate Juvia at the beginning, but we've both gotten over it now."

Krul spoke up with a dreamy sigh. "He is so good looking, I don't know how you haven't jumped him by now! If it were me, I would have made him mine by now."

A mage with long flowing silver hair and grey eyes to match scoffed. Juvia narrowed her eyes as if to try and remember her name, which she did. Her name was Yue, which matched the nature of their tribe.

"Don't you follow up on guild affairs, Krul? Juvia here only has eyes for Gray Fullbuster, the ice make mage in her guild."

Juvia looked down at her feet, feeling very foolish. It was such basic knowledge that she was absolutely in love with the ice mage, and to be honest, it was quite embarrassing. She remembered the first day of the job, the client who had actually been the third party person to hire both her and Sting for Hikari's sake. The two men had both laughed at her when they recalled the Naval battle. A naval battle that should have sealed her victory. A year later and that still made her bitter. To think that she lost a battle in water, due to a guy that didn't like her back.

Krul rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh please, I watched that Naval battle that Juvia was put into and looking at his reaction, it's clear to say that he didn't have an ounce of interest for Juvia in his body." She focused her attention back to Juvia, her eyes holding pity. "I hope you aren't still chasing after him. I don't want you to waste your time with a guy like that, find a guy who is able to like you for you, craziness and all."

Juvia looked up at her and saw that the woman was giving her a gentle smile. Juvia smiled back and nodded her head. It was advice that she would have never taken if it were before this job. She had been convinced from the get go that she will be able to change Gray's mind, but if it took you this long to try and change his mind, who's to say he won't get tired of her easily in the future?

"Ah, hai, Juvia has gotten over him. As for Sting, Juvia's eyes do wander from time to time, Juvia can not lie and say that he is unattractive."

The girl found herself growing hot from thinking about Sting and his looks. Sure, he was hot, but him as a person as well, there was just never a dull moment with him. Sure things had been awkward for them in the last day or two, but Juvia found him nice to be around.

They heard a yawn and one of the women rolled over and opened her eyes groggily. She looked at the different cages and her eyes lingered on Juvia, surprised to see her there. She blinked multiple times to try and wake herself up or if she was still dreaming, but Juvia was still there. The others all nodded at her.

"Hey Tsuki, you're finally awake."

She nodded and sat up, stretching herself out. Looking at her, Juvia was instantly reminded of Erza. She looked like her, only her hair was jet black and she had heterochromatic eyes. One was a striking blue colour and the other was a blood red. She mumbled a quick 'hello' before staring at Juvia once more.

"You're Hikari's maid in waiting, aren't you? The water mage from Fairy Tail?"

Juvia nodded and Tsuki nodded as well, a little surprised. "Hmm, Maria is smarter than she seems and it would look like she knows many things that I would have thought she was too stupid to know."

Everyone sweatdropped at her bluntness and Juvia mentally nodded. " _Definitely like Erza-san."_

"You like to speak in riddles Tsuki-chan, why don't you tell us what you mean by that."

Juvia looked over at Yue who was speaking and noticed that she looked a little similar to Tsuki, only both of her eyes were the striking blue colour. Tsuki nodded, stretching out her legs.

"Of course, cousin. Juvia, your last name is Lockser, correct?" She saw Juvia nod before she carried on. "And you were an orphan, yes?" Another nod. She could see Juvia getting confused and wondering where this was going. "I'm sure that everyone here must have told you about how rare water mages are, but there's something special about you. You're not just any ordinary water mage that the Luna blessed with your ancestors converting to worship her, you're from the _Luna_ line itself."

There were many gasps and Juvia raised an eyebrow. She didn't quite get it, but Tsuki wasn't done explaining herself. "It is said that the Luna wanted to personally experience a human life and came down and walked among us as humans. She started a family, using her own name as the family name."

Yue soon understood where she was going and jumped into the story. "Of _course_! Soon everyone held her line in such high regard, but that wasn't what the Luna wanted, so eventually, down the line, they changed their last name-"

"To Lockser," Juvia finished off with a whisper and Tsuki and Yue nodded their heads, their eyes wide as they looked at her. Juvia looked down at her hands. It would make sense. There was no _way_ that a human's magic would make it rain whenever they felt high in their emotions. The amount of _control_ that she had over water should have been illegal and one would think she had lost magic.

"Maria must have known from the get go about Juvia and the fact that she took this job, it was a perfect opportunity for her to get her hands on Juvia's magic!"

Stella was surprised at the new found information and she clenched her fists. "What Maria is doing is wrong! The Luna will be sure to discipline her!"

They all nodded their heads gravely. "Well, we're all behind bars where we can't be violent and Juvia is behind anti-magic bars, so she can't help us."

"Juvia is?" She hadn't even realised. When she tried to activate her magic, she found that it wasn't working and she shrugged her shoulders. It's not like she was getting tortured, and either way, they still had some time before the next full moon.

"That's okay, Juvia already has a plan and she will execute it on the night of the full moon." She smirked and everyone looked at her, feeling a little worried.

"But that's the day that Maria is going to try and take your magic."

Juvia's smirk widened at Tsuki's words and everyone looked a little fearful. They had never really done anything to attack anyone with the power that the Luna made them protect themselves with, so it was kind of weird seeing someone who came directly from her line use it for something, _violent._ Well, it must be easy for a mage to use her magic. Their yin was something quite sinister and they didn't really like to harness the power behind it unless forced to.

"That's the whole beauty of it! Juvia isn't sure if Maria has bugged the place, so she won't be saying anything out loud. Now that Juvia has knowledge of who she really is, that makes this plan completely impossible to beat. Meanwhile, Sting will be coming for Juvia anyway. Hopefully he doesn't jump the gun and come to rescue Juvia too early. While we're here, Juvia would like to know more about the Buio tribe and the Shadow King and Luna Queen's role. Also, when do we get to eat, Juvia is starving."

* * *

"Sting, you look awful! Is Juvia's disappearance having that much of an effect on you? You need to sleep so that you can find her when the time comes."

Hikari was looking at her personal guard with worry written in her eyes. It had been a week since Juvia's kidnapping and soon enough, it was going to be the full moon and the crowning of the Luna Queen. Everyone was getting stressed, especially the remaining Princesses. Maria hadn't kidnapped anyone else, so there was only the 16 of them left. She had seen how dark the bags were under Sting's eyes and sometimes she caught him falling asleep standing up.

Sting sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't afford to sleep. I'll just bear it until I get Juvia back."

Hikari shook her head, anger boiling in her eyes and yanked him by his ear.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?!"

He didn't take it too kindly, but that definitely woke him up. The last thing he expected was for Hikari to drag him down the hallway by his ear. She didn't stop dragging him until they got into her room. She let go of his ear that he was sure was a deep red colour and it felt like it now had its own heartbeat from the throbbing pain that he could feel. He wasn't impressed in the slightest as he rubbed at his ear vigorously.

"What gives?!"

Hikari sighed and gave him a soft look. "Now that we're away from everyone else, would you like to tell me what the hell is wrong with you? I know that Juvia has been taken, yes, but your behaviour, it's almost as if...You like her, don't you?"

Sting flinched and looked down at the floor, not answering the question. He didn't deny it, but he didn't admit it either. To Hikari, he just admitted it. She sighed once more and gestured for him to follow her through to the room where Juvia had been staying.

"Just so you know, I'm very much aware that you and Juvia sleep in the same bed, I just don't get why, seeing as you guys aren't even an item. Would you at least clear _that_ up with me, please? I need to be able to help you, Sting. I hate to see you suffer like this."

Sting blew the air out of his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on the bed and Hikari opted to sit on a seat, watching him. Sting could still smell Juvia's scent all around him, as if she never left in the first place. That stupid Maria bitch was gonna pay.

"Fine. Ever since I was young, I always slept with my dragon. I got used to having a presence there next to me. So when I supposedly killed my dragon, I couldn't sleep until I met Lector, my exceed. I didn't bring Lector on this job with me, but Juvia's presence was enough. Now that she's gone, I've got no one here with me. On top of that, I'm pretty sure that Juvia is my mate. I haven't mated with her and with her being away and in danger, it's just messing with my body a little bit."

Hikari nodded slowly after she took it all in. "Well, I have a spell that can send you to sleep comfortably, I can even put a timer on it. I'm going to have to do this until it's time for us to go and get Juvia back, if that's the case. You _need_ to sleep, Sting. You can't function on just adrenaline alone. You'll make yourself sick before you even get to go and rescue her."

Sting sighed once more and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He was tired, but sleeping was just the issue. "I know, I know. You won't need me today? I can't handle you getting kidnapped too."

Hikari laughed as Sting positioned himself under the covers. "Nope, we should all be good. I doubt that Maria will come after me, it's not yet the full moon. I feel like she will do something more drastic closer to the time, so right now, we have a few more days. Besides, the Queen is watching like a hawk and to be honest, she probably already knows who is orchestrating all of this."

Sting blinked. "She does? Then why isn't she doing anything about it then?"

"We're supposed to be a peaceful and docile tribe. The ones who worship the Luna have been granted a power that is extremely dark, so to utilize our power without good reason, angers the Luna. The yin that we hold within our body to then use the magic and transfer it into magic is dangerous magic that to you mages, would be considered forbidden magic."

"I don't really get how Maria is planning on stealing all that yin from you guys then. Won't it be dangerous for just one person to hold all that darkness within them?"

"Yes, I believe that it will probably crush her. What Maria is doing is wrong, yes, but the Queen will have to wait for the Luna herself to allow her to rain down any judgement on Maria herself. The Luna, regardless of how powerful and merciless her power may seem, is also a goddess of chance. She will give you a very long rope to hang yourself on and as soon as you're out of rope, she'll give you the worst punishment."

Sting raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't make sense. I'm pretty sure that Maria knows the consequence of what she's doing, right?"

Hikari stood up and paced around, as she she nodded her head. "You see, that's the thing that confuses me as well. From young, we're taught about our tribe and about the Luna. Everyone knows of what she has done in the past to either bless or to curse people who step out of line from her teachings and words. Maria, as annoying as she may be, she has always been a cunning witch. She acts like she doesn't know anything, when really, she knows more than she should. I'm just trying to think about what trick she may have up her sleeve that she thinks she can get away with this..."

Hikari trailed off before looking out of the window, as if she suddenly realised something horrific. She shook her head before coming forward, ignoring the look that Sting was giving her. "Anyway, enough about all that. I'm putting you to sleep for six hours. That should be enough for now."

Sting flinched a little. "Um, didn't you say that your magic was dark and powerful? Besides, I don't want it messing with my body anymore than it already is, because I'm a light dragon slayer. I bask in the light."

Hikari rolled her eyes, a grin on her lips. "My _offensive_ magic is deadly. This is more domestic. Now shut up and lie back as I chant. When I touch your head, you'll be out like a light. See you in six hours!"

She chanted something under her breath and her fingertips lit up with dark flames. Sting watched as she touched his temple and suddenly everything went dark, just like she said it would.

* * *

Soooo, how was that then? Did you like that chapter? It seemed more like a little filler sort of thing, but I promise you that it will be more full on in the next chapter! This one just seemed a little short to me lol.

Okay, so it's time to do a little bit of trivia on people's names! **Buio** is Italian for 'dark.' I decided to go with this name because of the dark nature of the 'magic' that they use. Sounded exotic lol. Most of the girl's names are all something to do with the night time, and I'm pretty sure that you guys should know that, but it's fine if you don't. **Maria** means 'sea of bitterness' or sea of sorrow' alongside 'rebellion.' All these negative connotations are basically what Maria is and to be honest, I didn't even know about the meaning until I decided to check what it meant for this chapter. I guess I was really lucky with my name choice! **Tsuki** is Japanese for 'moon.' **Yue** is Chinese for 'moon' (Cantonese I believe). **Hoshi** is Japanese for 'star' and **Stella** is Italian for star. **Krul** is just a really cool name of a character that I love playing in Vainglory (a mobile game that is much like league of legends. It's probably the best MOBA ever and they just updated so that you can play 5v5 now. It used to be a 3v3 game). Krul is like this strong undead character (he's a male) but then I started getting in Owari no Seraph and there was a girl called Krul who was strong too, so yeah!

That's pretty much it from me. Don't forget that you can PM me if you have any questions. On tumblr, I also try my best to take requests if you have any that I can do (don't expect it to be quick though!)

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys!

Lolita-chan


End file.
